Oblivious
by Vixyfox
Summary: Ed and Roy meet at Riza and Al's wedding reception, the two quickly getting into conversation. Though, Ed gets this weird feeling about Roy. What does this feeling mean? What will happen?
1. Meeting

* * *

Light shone down on the earth as the day carried on, people continuing on with their daily lives. A small butterfly seemed to float by, golden eyes watching it closely. The owner of those golden eyes reached out a hand, gently encasing it in his hand, feeling it flutter against his palm. He sighed softly, letting the sun warm his skin. "Brother? What are you doing out here?" a voice asked, catching his attention. Ed glanced passively at his brother before his attention went back to the butterfly captured in his hand. "Ed, I need help planning for the wedding. Come on." Al said, shadow playing across the ground, blocking the sunlight from reaching Edward. 

Ed heaved another sigh before opening his hand, allowing the butterfly to glide off through the air. He slowly stood up, following after his brother. He was tired of helping Al plan for his wedding. There was so much that had to be done. Once they entered the house, Ed let a shiver run down his spine. "Why is it so cold in here?" he asked no one in particular. He got no answer as he sat on the couch beside his brother, not listening to a word being said about the preparations. Beside Al sat his fiancé, Riza.

Ed had always found Al's and Riza's romance a strange one but he wasn't one to interfere with Al's happiness because of the awkwardness he felt. He was quite shocked when he found out Al proposed to Riza after about a year of dating. But he kept his mouth shut. Besides, he knew nothing about this Riza woman, nor did he want to. But he supposed that if Al was going to marry her, he'd have to be on good terms with her.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice when the coordinator left. He sighed and stood, stretching his muscles. "Well brother, now that everything is finalized, all we really have to do it wait. Two more days and we're through with all of this." Al said happily, as he came back from walking Riza to the door.

Ed nodded, beginning to head to his room. "I'm gonna head in for the night." He said lazily before closing the door. Al stared after Ed, a worried look plastered on his face.

"Ed…" was all he said before he sighed and headed to his own room, shutting the door quietly.

* * *

Ed stared in the mirror as he fixed his bow tie once more. He let a sigh escape his lips as Al came up behind him. "Brother, do I look alright?" he asked, making Ed turn to face him. Ed gave him a smile, his face lighting up.

"Of course you do Al! It's your big day. You're not nervous are you?" he asked, hands coming to his hips. Al's face became flushed at the thought, shaking his head violently.

"No! Of course I'm not nervous! I've been waiting for this day forever!" he cried, hitting Ed on the head.

"Ow….what was that for?" Ed asked, rubbing his head. Al only crossed his arms before heading towards the door, motioning for Ed to come along. Ed sighed before following his brother, wanting to go ahead and get the ceremony over with.

As he walked to his spot as best man, his eyes wandered over the groom's side, spotting everyone he knew and a couple of Al's friends he had yet to become acquainted with. Bored with looking around at the people he knew, his eyes wandered over to the bride's side, eyes sweeping over the many people that sat there.

Soon, his eyes landed on a black haired male, dark eyes staring right back at him. He jumped slightly, quickly turning his eyes to look at something else. This man made him very uncomfortable. Soon, his eyes went to the doors of the church as the bridal march began to play, everyone standing as they waited for the bride to pass down the isle.

He saw Riza give a quick smile to the black haired male before her eyes went back up to Al, smile growing as she saw him.

The wedding ceremony went by quickly, cheers filling the room as the two kissed and began to head down the isle once more, this time as a married couple. Al glanced back at Ed, Edward giving Al the brightest smile he could manage.

Soon, everyone began to file out, heading towards where the reception was being held. Once Ed arrived, he sat near the back, in a corner of the room, golden eyes watching as people danced, drank, and ate, making some conversation with the people who came up to him. Finally, with a sigh, he walked outside, breathing in the night air.

"Crowded in there isn't it?" a smooth voice rang out, making Ed jump. He turned quickly to see the black haired man leaning against the wall, eyes staring out into the night, glancing briefly at Ed.

"Y-Yeah. Al and Riza seem to know a lot of people." Ed replied, eyes resting on one of the decorations.

"Roy Mustang, friend of the bride. And you?" the man asked, hands in his pocket.

"Edward Elric, brother of the groom." He replied, glancing up at Roy. Roy nodded, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. He reached out a hand, Edward grasping it hesitantly.

"Well Edward, how long are you staying in this town?" Roy asked, black eyes staring straight into Ed's own.

"For the rest of the week. And you?" he asked, wishing to look somewhere else yet his eyes wouldn't seem to move from Roy's. It was as if they were drawing him to t hem, keeping him staring into them. Roy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"The rest of the week also. Maybe we could get together and do something this week. To pass the time, you know?" Roy suggested, shrugging his shoulders passively. Ed stared at him a minute, mind flipping the answer over in his head. Something told him to just say no and keep away from this guy. But another part of him wanted to meet with him, to get to know him. He didn't know why, it just kept telling him to say yes.

Hesitantly, Edward nodded, speaking. "Sounds good. You need my number to call me up?" Ed asked, not even thinking as he said that.

Roy nodded as drew a napkin out of his pocket, pen in hand. Ed knitted his brows at this. Was he expecting this? Ed pushed the weird feeling out of his mind as he told him his number. The two talked for awhile before they realized people were leaving. Ed hurried inside, giving Roy a goodbye. He quickly found Al, giving his brother a quick hug, congratulating Riza and Al before he waved goodbye to them.

* * *

Ed woke the next morning, silence filling his ears. He sat up, groaning, hand to his head. As he threw his legs over the side of the bed, the phone rang. "Damn it…who would call at such an hour?" he asked before glancing at the clock. Suddenly, his eyes popped open. "It's three? Crap…" he said, now knowing why he had such a headache. Too much sleep…

He climbed out of bed, hurrying to the phone, picking it up without looking to see who it was. "Hello?" he said into the phone, rubbing his temples in an attempt to get rid of his headache. The shrill voice ringing on the other line didn't help either.

"Ed! Wasn't that wedding beautiful! Riza and Al looked so cute together! And Riza's dress was just beautiful! Where were you last night? I couldn't find you at all! You just disappeared! I had no one to dance with! And you need to come down sometime to visit! You never visit anymore!" Winry babbled on from the other line of the phone.

"Winry! Calm down! Jeez….you're only making my headache worse!" Ed complained, sitting down in a chair, head falling back to rest on the back of it. He heard a sigh in response escape from Winry's lips.

"Edward…did you just get up? You lazy bum! Too much sleep is not good for you! It's just as bad as not getting enough sleep!" Winry cried from the other line, scolding him quickly. He sighed and banged his head on the chair, quickly standing up and heading to the kitchen to get some pills.

"Winry, I get it okay? Don't sleep to much, don't sleep too little, yatta yatta yatta. Now do you mind? I really have a headache and I have to go. Talk to you some other time." He said, hanging up before Winry had a chance to answer him.

Right after he took his pills, the phone rang again, Edward picking up slowly. "Winry! I told you I'd talk to you some other time! I have a huge headache and you're not making it any better!" he said, jumping when he heard the voice that answered him on the other line.

"Hate to disappoint you Edward, but I'm not your little girlfriend." Roy spoke smoothly through the phone, Ed giving a little squeak.

"She's not my girlfriend! I would never go out with someone as annoying as that!" Ed cried through the phone, fist pumping through the air in anger.

"Calm down, Edward. Do you usually get this worked up at a joke?" Roy laughed through the phone, Ed allowing a small blush to come across his face. "Anyways, I was just calling to ask you if tomorrow night was a good time to meet." He said.

"Oh…yeah, that's fine. What time?" Ed asked, thinking nothing of it. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as Roy continued on, confirming the plans.

"Around seven. We can meet at the park and we'll go from there." Roy said, waiting for Ed's approval.

Ed nodded, voicing his approval before goodbyes were exchanged. Ed sighed before heading back to the living room, flipping on the television.

* * *

It's my first attempt at an EdRoy fanfiction...so please, R&R

**Next Update: June 15th or sooner**


	2. Date?

* * *

A cool breeze blew through blonde hair as he walked, slowly down the sidewalk towards the park, hands in his pockets. Golden eyes settled on the darkening sky ahead of him as he walked onwards, closer to his destination with each step. Soon, he arrived at the park, finding an empty bench in no time. As he sat there, he sighed to himself. What was he doing here again? And he couldn't help but get an odd feeling about Roy, like there was something more to this meeting between two newly obtained friends. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing his golden eyes to land on the black haired man whom he had just been thinking about. "Ready to go?" Roy asked, smiling at Edward.

"Oh, yeah. Where are we going anyway?" he asked as he stood, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well, I thought we'd just get something to eat and then go see a movie." Roy answered, turning towards the park exit as he began to walk, looking over his shoulder to find Edward with knitted brows, staring after him.

"That, uh, sounds a lot like a date…" Ed said, eyes peering curiously at Roy as he stood there, feet rooted to the spot. Roy smirked, turning back to face the blonde once more.

"It is." He answered, hands in his pockets. It was then that Ed noticed how Roy had dressed, eyes widening slightly as he heard the answer. The black haired man stood before Ed, white dress pants on his long legs, black dress shirt on underneath the open matching white jacket. Several of the glossy buttons of the shirt where unbuttoned, milky skin peering out at the blonde from the opening.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think….I didn't know you meant meet like in a date. I-I just thought…" Ed started, shaking his head, beginning to walk past the older man, avoiding looking at him. A hand on his arm stopped him, attention turning to Roy as he stopped.

"Can't you just give it a try?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as he asked, staring expectantly at Edward with his coal black eyes that seemed to penetrate Ed's soul the longer they stood there in silence. Ed debated in his mind whether he should try this or not, thinking of the consequences of either answer.

Finally, a sigh escaped his lips, Ed slowly turning his eyes back on Roy, unsure of when he had looked away. "I…fine. I'll try it. But don't you try anything or I'm leaving the moment you do!" he said, holding a finger up at Roy to show he meant business. Roy let a small smile appear on his face as he drew he hand back from Ed's arm, nodding quickly.

"Of course. I won't try anything. Promise. Now, let's get to the restaurant. Don't want to be late for the movie now do we?" he asked smiling as the pair began to walk through the park, quickly exiting and walking towards the restaurant that Roy had chosen. Ed let a small blush form as Roy pulled out Ed's chair for him, Edward quickly telling him he could do that perfectly fine on his own.

Once settled, the two sat in silence for quite some time. It wasn't till the waitress took their orders did either of them speak. "So Edward, where do you work?" Roy asked, folding his hands underneath his chin, staring at Ed.

"Oh, um, I work in a garage, fixing cars. It may not be the best job in the world but it pays." He said, slightly embarrassed with his job. "What about you? What do you do?" he asked, trying to draw the attention away from himself.

"I'm a bartender for Devil's Paradise. You should come down sometime." He said, a smirk making its way onto his face as Ed became flushed at the suggestive tone his voice took.

"I, um, uh, m-maybe sometime." He answered, unsure of what to say, scolding himself for how flushed he was becoming from the simplest things. "Uh, well, uh, how long have you known Riza?" Ed asked, trying to calm his nerves.

"I've known her since childhood. We think of each other as siblings. Speaking of family, I didn't see your mother or father at the wedding. Where were they?" he asked, Ed making a face as he heard the question.

"Our mom died when we were little and our father walked out on us. We haven't heard from him since. The bastard didn't even show up at mom's funeral. Not like Al and I would have let him come anyway. But at least we would have known he cared. But we never talk about him much. It's just easier that way. To just forget about him." Ed said, eyes resting on the table, jumping slightly as a plate was set in front of him.

"Oh, sorry." The waitress said sheepishly, giving an apologetic smile. Ed gave a soft smile back before she carried on, scurrying away from the table quickly once she was done, wishing them to enjoy their meals.

The rest diner went surprisingly smooth, Edward hated to admit it. And the movie didn't go bad either. Though half way through the movie Edward began spacing out, thinking to himself.

As the two exited the theater, stretching their muscles as they did so, silence once more settled on them. They began to walk silently towards Ed's home, the two's eyes focused on the path in front of them. Finally, Roy broke the silence, catching Edward's attention. "So, did you like it?" Roy asked, glancing briefly over at the blonde before his eyes once more settled on the path ahead of them, hands in his pockets. Ed looked over at Roy, silent for several minutes.

"Yeah…I guess…" he said, eyes falling onto the ground, hands behind his head.

"Did you like it enough to try another date?" Roy asked, eyes settling themselves on Edward expectantly. Ed stopped, Roy following his lead, looking at the older man, conflict showing in his eyes. Finally, a small nod was his answer, a small blush forming on the younger's cheeks.

Wait a minute…why am I blushing? I'm not gay! But…I did agree to go out on a date with him, what does this mean? Roy allowed a smirk to play across his features as they continued their walk, soon arriving at Ed's door. "I'll call you tomorrow so we can set something up. Thursday maybe." Roy said before disappearing from Ed's side, heading towards his own home.

Ed absently nodded after Roy, heading inside. "I can't believe I agreed to that…" he said to himself as he sunk into his couch, sighing to himself as he flipped on the television, not even paying attention to what was showing. A blush appeared on his face as he remembered Roy telling him about the bar he worked at.

A gay bar. Ed wasn't so sure if he wanted to go. And he probably wouldn't. Shaking his head, he turned the t.v. off, not minutes after he had turned it on, swiftly standing and heading towards his bedroom, changing into his pajamas quickly before slipping into bed, closing his eyes. He sighed softly before he allowed sleep to over come him, quickly falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Golden eyes blinked as the sun shown in his eyes, legs carrying him towards a well worn building on the corner of the street. "Ed! You're late!" an annoying voice yelled, a wrench immediately attacking his head.

"Ow! Winry! It's too early in the morning for that kind of crap! Can't I come to work one morning without you hitting me upside the head with that stupid wrench of yours!" he cried, rubbing his head.

"Humph. It's not my fault you're late all the time! If you would just get here on time, I wouldn't have to hit you!" she said, crossing her arms.

"You'd hit me anyways!" he said, crossing his own arms. She glared at him before stalking off, leaving Ed alone. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ah! Not a good chapter...sorry for the shortness...really really sorry for the crappiness...wrote it last minute...don't kill me! R&R

**Next Update: July 22nd or sooner**


	3. Ferris wheel

* * *

Ed sighed in relief as he waved to the last costumer of the day. With a smile on his face, he turned to go clock out, passing Winry as he did so. "Edward!" she called as he passed, appearing beside him. "Are you going to the festival tomorrow?" she asked, smiling at him. Golden eyes stared at the blonde before he shook his head. 

"I haven't really thought about it. I didn't plan on it though." He said before he began to walk again. As he clocked out, she appeared beside him once more.

"Oh really? Then why don't we go together then?" she asked, smiling at him once more. Edward stared at her before a laugh escaped his lips, doubling over. "what's so funny?" she asked, glaring at him, hands on her hips.

"Go with you? Are you crazy? You're my boss!" he laughed, immediately ducking for cover as a wrench headed his way. He rubbed his elbow as he sat up from his spot on the floor, glaring at the woman.

"What's so bad about me?" she asked, wrench in hand as she waited for an answer. Ed stayed silent, unsure of how to answer. Suddenly, he was lifted up, a surprised squeak escaping his lips.

"You're kind of violent." Said a smooth voice, hand still holding onto Ed's elbow. Ed turned his head, golden eyes landing on Roy Mustang. "And besides, he's going with me." He continued, smirking as he saw her pale.

"Roy! What are you going here?" Ed asked, knitting his brows in question.

"I found out from Al where you worked. He wanted me to come by and tell you that he and Riza will be back soon from their honeymoon and they want us to come to their house for a family dinner." He said, smirking at Ed's face.

"When will they be back?" he asked, frowning at Roy's smirk. But before the black haired man could answer, Winry's shrill voice rang out loudly.

"Edward? You're gay? When did that happen?" she asked, appearing in between the two men quickly. Ed stumbled back slightly from surprise before regaining his composure.

"He wasn't until he met me. I'm just so hard to resist." Roy said from behind her, Ed glaring at the man. Winry turned to face him, eyes fierce with anger.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" she shouted before stomping off, leaving the two men alone. Ed blinked before he turned to face Roy again.

"And who said I was going with you in the first place?" he asked, crossing his arms. Roy smirked, shaking his head. The older male walked over to the younger, arm finding its way around Ed's shoulders.

"That's where I was planning to take you on our date anyways." He said, winking at him. Ed couldn't help the small blush that appeared on his face before he shook off Roy's arm. He huffed as he began to leave the building, grumbling to himself. He jumped slightly as Roy appeared by his side, hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glancing over at the taller man. Roy looked down at the blonde, smiling.

"What does it look like? I'm walking you home. Or are you too short that it even stomped your intelligence?" he asked, smirking as the blonde quickly began a rant, yelling at him.

"Who are you calling so short that he had no room for a brain in his head?!?" Ed yelled, fists flailing through the air. Roy laughed, shaking his head slowly.

"I never said that." He said as they turned the corner. Ed sighed as he continued to walk, scowl on his face.

"Uh…so, when are Al and Riza going to be back?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Riza said they'd be back by next Wednesday. The only problem is that the hotel I'm staying at will only let me stay until Friday. And I don't want to have to drive home and then have to come back. It's tiresome. So I was wondering something…" he said, glancing at the blonde who had his gaze lingering on the taller male. "I was wondering if you would mind me staying with you." He said, turning his eyes on the path they walked.

Ed stared at him, eyes wide. "C-Can't you find some other hotel to stay at? Or another friend's house?" he asked, gulping slightly.

"Edward, I don't know anyone other than you and that Winry girl. And I doubt she'd let me stay with her, not like I'd want to anyways. And I already called around. All the hotels are booked because of the festival. Apparently a lot of people are staying a week after the festival." He said, sighing.

Ed sighed in defeat, staying silent the rest of the way home. As he reached for the door knob, he paused and turned to face Roy. "Fine. But no funny stuff, got it?" he said, not looking at taller male. Roy smiled before nodding and turning, leaving the blonde alone.

* * *

Ed stared at himself in the mirror, sighing as he did so. "I'm action like a teenage girl." He said as he smoothed wrinkles from his shirt, heading to the door as he heard the door bell go off. He opened the door, finding Roy staring absent mindedly into space. Ed's eyes raked over Roy's body, taking in what he was wearing.

He wore tight black, sleeveless shirt that seemed to cling to every curve he had, showing off his muscles quite nicely. His black leather pants were adorned with several loose belts, framing his butt. He jumped slightly as the older waved a hand in front of his face, a smirk appearing on his own.

"Done drooling there Edward?" he asked, hands going into his pockets as usual. Ed scowled, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't drooling!" he said, walking past the older. "Now can we get going?" he asked, not waiting for Roy as he walked down his stairs, heading towards the town. Roy smirked once more as he caught up to the blonde, walking beside him.

"You know, sounds to me like you actually want to go on this date." He said, noticing the slight blush that appeared on the blonde's face. Silence fell upon them as they entered the town, many lanterns hanging around the down, many booths set up along the side walks, children running around happily. "Looks more like a carnival." He commented as his eyes landed on the Ferris wheel.

Ed shrugged his shoulders as they walked through the crowds, heading towards one of the food kiosks. The two found a empty bench after several minutes of searching, sitting down quickly. A sigh escaped pink lips as he leaned back against the bench. "Hey Roy." Ed said, staring at the ground.

"Hmm?" Roy answered, turning his head to face Ed.

"Why do you want to go out with me? What's so special about me?" he asked, still staring at the ground, taking a bite of the cotton candy Roy had bought him.

"Ed, you shouldn't ask that kind of stuff. But if you really want to know, I'll tell you. But not now. Later. Let's just enjoy tonight okay?" he said, smiling as Ed looked up at him, nodding his head slowly. Roy stood, Ed following him as they made their way through the crowds, Roy stopping in front of the Ferris wheel. Ed stopped, looking back at Roy. "Ed, let's go on this." He said, taking hold of his hand and pulling him towards it. Ed made no protest, blush adorning his face as he felt Roy's hand encase his own.

"Uh Roy, I'm not so sure about this." He said as the conductor closed the door. He gulped as he stared out the window, gripping the seat as it started to move. Roy looked over at Ed from his seat beside him, tilting his head.

"Ed, are you afraid of heights?" he asked, taking his hand once more to try and calm him down. Ed stared at the ground, embarrassment showing brightly on his face. "It'll be alright. I'm with you." He said, winking. Ed blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

The two stayed silent for several more minutes, Ed letting out a surprised gasp as they stopped. He completely forgot his fear of heights as he stared down at town, brilliantly colored lights dotting the streets, crowds of laughing people on the streets, people dancing around on the dance floor near the food kiosks. He finally sat back down in his seat, eyes staring up at the stars.

"Having fun?" Roy asked, casually draping an arm over Ed's shoulders, the blonde looking over at him.

"Actually, I am. I never thought I'd be comfortable going out with a guy. But I guess you never know till you try." He said, smiling. Roy smiled, leaning in close to the blonde. Ed blushed at the sudden closeness, staring into Roy's eyes. Roy gave a reassuring smile before he gently placed his lips on Ed's own, the blonde's eyes widening as he did so.

After he pulled away, Ed stared at him, unsure of what to say. "Let's go." Roy said as he grabbed his hand, helping the blonde off the ride. As Ed walked behind Roy, he placed a finger on his lip, not believing that Roy had kissed him. And that he liked it. He shook his head as the two made their way to sit at one of the many tables surrounding the dance floor. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." Roy said after he made sure Ed was seated, winking before he left.

Ed stared after him, watching him disappear in the crowd. He watched as many couples danced on the dance floor, laughing and smiling at each other happily before retiring off the floor, sitting down and ordering drinks. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his golden eyes on the owner. "Ready to go?" Roy asked, smiling at him. Ed smiled back, nodding as he stood. The two quickly left the festival, stopping on the hill as the heard a noise behind them. They quickly turned, finding fireworks in the sky.

Ed turned around fully, staring up at them happily. Roy smiled as he saw this, gently tugging at Ed's hand. Ed blushed as he realized what he was doing, quickly following after the older male. As they arrived at Ed's door, Roy stopped, smiling at him. "Well, I hope you had a good time tonight. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" he said before turning. He was stopped as he felt a hand on his arms, turning to face the blonde.

"Uh, d-do you want to come in for a drink or something?" Ed asked, glancing down at the ground. Roy smiled before turning back around, nodding at him. Ed let a smile appear on his face as they entered his home, heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

So...yeah...I'm getting worse at writing... XC

**Next Update: July 29th or sooner.**


	4. No Funny Business!

* * *

Light filtered through the window, awaking the young blonde lying in the bed. With a groan, he sat up, hand to his head, not daring to open his eyes just yet. As he sat there, resting his back against his headboard, he slowly began to open his eyes, hand coming up to block the sunlight from his eyes. Memories of last came into his head as he slipped out of bed, heading towards the kitchen. A faint blush appeared on his face as he remembered that moment on the Ferris wheel. 

Shaking his head, he began to make coffee, scratching his head as he walked back to his living room. Oh how he hated mornings. He headed back to his room, quickly picking out his clothes for the day. As he slipped his shirt over his head, he heard a faint knock at the door. Hurriedly sliding on his pants, he went to the door.

Smoothing out his shirt, he finally opened the door, finding Roy standing on the other side. "Roy? What are you doing here?" he asked, brows furrowed. Roy gave a small laugh before answering.

"I'm supposed to live with you until Riza and Al get back remember?" he said, tapping Ed on his forehead before passing him into the house. Ed turned, shutting the door behind him, confusion in his eyes.

"But I thought that wasn't until Friday." He said, heading into the kitchen as Roy placed his suitcase on the couch. Roy shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips. "What?" Ed asked, poking his head through the door.

"Edwards, it is Friday." He said, sitting on the couch, leaning back comfortably. Ed furrowed his brow once more, realization hitting him. A blush accompanied Ed's face as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he asked from the kitchen, pausing as he reached up into the cabinet.

"Please." Roy answered, Ed bringing down two mugs and setting them on the counter before pouring the steaming liquid in them.

"Do you take yours black?" he asked as he set finished pouring the cups.

"I take milk with mine." Roy said, getting a disgusted snort in return. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning to peer into the kitchen, catching view of Edward.

"I hate milk!" he said, frowning at the black haired male. "You can add milk to your coffee by yourself thank you!" he said as he grabbed his own mug, heading towards the living room. Roy only smiled in amusement before standing and heading towards the kitchen, passing the short blonde.

"You know Ed, if you would drink more milk, I bet you'd be taller." He said with a smirk, the blonde seething at that, trying his hardest to keep his mouth shut.

"Look, I don't have time to argue. I've got to get to work." Ed finally said, setting his cup in the sink before heading to the door. He was surprised when a hand descended on top of his own as he placed it on the door knob.

"I'll walk you." Roy said into Ed's ear, shivers running down the younger's spine as the closeness. Ed gave a small nod, turning the knob as Roy took his hand off of his. Taking a calming breath, he exited his house, closing the door after Roy and locking it.

The two walked in silence, unable to think of anything to say. Unable to stand the silence any longer, the blonde spoke, hands in his pockets. "When did Al and Riza say they were coming back?" he asked, eyes staring at the sidewalk, the heels of their shoes clicking on top of it.

"Next Wednesday. But you never know with newlyweds." He said, shrugging his shoulder casually.

"Pervert!" Ed cried, shivering at the thought. "That's my brother you're talking about!" he said as they continued onward. "Man! That means I have to deal with you until next Wednesday!" Ed said with a sigh.

Roy glanced over at the younger, smirk playing across his face. "And what's so bad about me?" he asked, leaning close to the blonde, blush quickly making its way onto his face. "If I recall correctly, you said that I wasn't so bad to date now was I?" he said, remind the younger of his words the other night. Edward quickly turned his eyes away, grumbling something about never saying such things.

Ed gave a relieved sigh as they arrived at the garage he worked at, golden eyes staring up at the building. Ed jumped as he felt a pair of lips on his own, surprising him. "I'll see you this afternoon. I'll come to pick you up so don't start heading home on your own. Got it?" Roy said before turning and heading back from the way they had come.

Edward stared after him, blinking his eyes several times. A shrill, unwanted voice drew him out of his stupor. "Edward! Hurry your damn ass up!" Winry called from the door, hands on her hips. Ed cringed slightly, quickly entering the building and clocking in.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a bunch?" he mumbled, ducking as a familiar wrench headed his way. "Hey hey! It's too early in the morning for that!" he cried, shielding his head.

"Well maybe if you got to work instead of complaining about my mood, maybe I wouldn't have to start this so early in the morning!" she cried, growling slightly. Ed didn't even try to argue as he quickly sent to the back room, starting his work for the day, grumbling all the while.

* * *

Ed sighed in relief as he clocked out, heading outside into the fresh air. Winry had been a bitch all day, getting on him about any little mistake he made, throwing wrenches in reply to his comments about her mood, and hovering behind all day. That woman was such a nuisance to be around, much less have her as a boss. Why him?

"Edward? You there? Hello. Earth to Edward." Roy called, shaking a hand in front of the apparently grumpy blonde. Getting no response, he smirked as he tilted the younger's face up, placing a kiss on his lips. The blonde jumped as this happened, blinking as he realized who it was.

Quickly pulling away, blush adorning his face, he glared at the ground. "Don't scare me like that!" he mumbled, kicking his foot at the cement of the sidewalk. Roy only shook his head in response.

"Bad day?" he asked before the two began to head back home.

"Yeah, Winry has been a fucking bitch all day! I can't stand that woman!" he said, glaring daggers at the path they strode on.

"She's just mad because you're taken. And she's even angrier that the person who's taken you from her is extremely handsome." He said. Ed only raised an eyebrow at this, shaking his head silently.

"I don't know. You might be right. I'm just tired of her throwing those damn wrenches around all the time. Those things fucking hurt! And she had to point out every single mistake I made, even when I already knew it." He said, sighing to himself. Roy placed an arm around his shoulders comfortingly,

"It'll be alright soon enough. Eventually she'll have to get over it. And if she doesn't, I'll take care of it." He said, keeping his arm around Ed's shoulders, other hand in his pocket as they came into view of the house. Ed sighed, nodding his head, silently showing his agreement.

* * *

Ed sighed as he realized he didn't have a guest room in his house. And he knew the couch was not a very comfortable place to sleep. Sure he could make Roy sleep there for a night or two but more than that and the man would have horrible back problems later on. Gulping, he entered the living room, standing in the doorway. "Uh Roy, I don't have a guest room and the couch isn't an option…so…you'll have to sleep in my room. But now funny business!" he said, Roy raising an eyebrow in answer.

"I got it, I got it." He said, standing up and following Edward into his room. A blush consumed Ed's face as he stripped down to his boxers, climbing into the bed quickly. Roy turned off the lights as he entered after him, doing the same. Slowly, he climbed in beside Edward, surprising the younger as he cuddled up to the blonde.

"W-What are you doing?" Ed asked, unable to help his stutter, glad for the darkness that hid yet another blush.

"What does it look like? I'm getting warm." The older answered, arms wrapping around Ed's waist from behind, resting his head on the crook of Edward's neck. Giving a soft sigh, the younger closed his eyes, deciding he was too tired to care at the moment.

After several minutes, his eyes flew open as he felt light kissed on his neck, a shiver running down his spin. "W-What are you doing now? I said no funny business!" Ed cried, jumping as he felt a warm wet tongue lick up his neck to his head, teeth chewing on his earlobe gently.

"I'm not doing any funny business. You hear me laughing?" he whispered into Ed's ear, making the younger shudder.

"R-Roy, stop, please." Ed said, pulling his head away from the black haired male. Roy gave a soft sigh before resting his head on the pillow, eyes closing quickly. After several minutes, Edward allowed himself to close his eyes, sure the older wouldn't try anything anymore.

* * *

OMG! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I completely forgot to update! Please forgive me! Review!

**Next Update: August 4th**


	5. I Quit!

* * *

The annoying buzz of the alarm clock filled the room, the young blonde groaning as his eyes slowly opened. Hand reaching out over the lump beside him, he hit the off button, another groan escaping his lips as he sat up, hand on his forehead. Glaring at the form beside him who still lay asleep, he sighed, trying to figure out how he could get out of bed without disturbing the other. 

After several minutes, a sigh escaped pink lips as he slowly got on his knees, throwing one leg over the black haired man in his way, trying not to touch him. To his surprise, a hand shot out, grabbing his arm and pulling. Surprised, he fell on top of the figure, a yelp filling the silence. "Morning." Roy's voice rang out, pecking the younger on the lips.

"Roy! I thought you were asleep! Let me go! I have to get ready for work!" Ed cried, tugging his arm of which Roy still had a grip on. Roy only smirked at Ed's attempts, shaking his head softly, noting Ed hadn't refused his kiss.

"I've been awake for about an hour now Ed." He said, receiving a golden eyes glare in return. "I just thought I'd watch you sleep." He continued, his free hand coming to wipe Ed's bangs out of his face. Ed huffed slightly, giving up on pulling out of Roy's grip.

"Pervert. Now can you let me go? I seriously have to get ready for work." He said, giving another tug. Roy smiled, letting go of Ed's arm, the other quickly climbing off and heading to the kitchen. Roy followed suit, sitting on a stool at Ed's kitchen counter. He leaned on it, black eyes watching the younger man fix coffee and pull out a pan, eggs following after. "Want any?" Ed asked, glancing over his shoulder at the older.

Roy nodded his head, smile on his face as he did. Ed grabbed two more eggs, quickly starting to cook them, attention on his task. "Can you fix the coffee when it's done?" he asked, eyes never leaving the eggs. Roy climbed off the stool, heading to the opposite side of the counter, getting down two coffee mugs as he waited.

Soon, both men were on stools at the counter, eating in silence. Roy watched as Ed finished, placing his plate in the sink and hurrying back to his room, appearing several minutes later fully dressed, throwing on a light jacket. Roy placed his own plate in the sink, walking past Ed to the bedroom. "Wait for me. I'll walk you." He said, closing the door quickly, giving Ed no time to respond.

Ed stood in the hallway, arms crossed, eyes glancing around as he waited. "Boy…I need to clean this place up…" he said to himself as he glanced over all the items on the floor consisting of food wrappers to old jackets and crumpled paper. He looked up at the furniture, sighing as he spotted crumbs of food on the seats, old drink stains dotting alongside it. "I guess I'll be busy this weekend then." He said, shaking his head.

He was startled out of his thinking as a kiss was planted on his cheek, the blonde jumping. "And why is it you'll be busy?" Roy's smooth voice asked. Ed looked over at Roy before shaking his head, and heading towards the door, quickly heading outside.

"Pervert, don't get any ideas. I just need to clean the house this weekend. Its way too messy." He said, Roy walking beside him.

"And here I was thinking that that was just the way you lived." Roy said playfully, glancing over at the other.

"Bastard." Was all Ed said in return, hands in his pockets, light blush on his face. Silence followed them the rest of the way, Ed giving a small, quick wave as he left Roy, entering the building and clocking in. sighing in relief at having not seen Winry yet, he headed to the back to start work, wincing as that all too familiar shrill voice rang out.

"Edward Elric!" she cried out, storming through the building, stopping in front of him. "You're late!" she said, crossing her arms angrily.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry! Roy made me wait for him so he could walk me here!" he said, putting up his hands defensively. Winry glared at him, familiar wrench appearing from seemingly no where. Ed yelped as he ducked, scurrying away from the angered woman the best he could, wincing as the heavy metal connected with the back of his head. "Damn it…" he whispered, picking the offending metal up. As he stared at it, he raised an eyebrow, smirk playing across his features.

Slowly turning to face the other, he readied his arm for throwing, aiming at Winry. With one quick flick, he threw it, hearing the small thunk as it hit the back of Winry's receding head, curses loudly filling the air. "Edward Elric you dumb shit! You better fucking run!" she yelled, quickly turning to face him. "That is the first and last time you'll ever do that!" she said as he raced off, exiting the building quickly.

As she began to chase after him, he glanced over his shoulder laughing at the woman. "Yeah, because I QUIT!" he yelled at her, racing down the sidewalk as quickly as he could, soon out of range to even hear the loud woman's shrill voice yelling after him.

Finally, he came to a stop, bending over, gasping for air. "That felt so good! Take that you bitch! After all those years of throwing that stupid wrench, how does it feel to be on the on the receiving end?" he yelled into the air, jumping up in joy.

Calming himself down, he smoothed out his shirt, heading back to his home, smile apparent on his features. Reaching his house, he opened the door, shouting loudly as he did. "Roy! I'm home!" he called, skipping into the house.

The black haired man poked his head into the living room from the kitchen, confusion apparent on his face. "What are you doing home? You were only there for about ten minutes." He said, walking into the living room.

"I quit! I had enough of Winry and that stupid wrench of hers! She threw it at me again this morning so I picked it up and threw it right back! And then I quit! I can't stand her! I don't know how I ever hung around her when we were little!" he said, surprising Roy by throwing his arms around the older's neck happily.

Roy smiled as his own hands wrapped around Ed's waist, leaning down and kissing him on the lips gently. "Well, glad you had your fun and all, but what are you going to do about a job now?" he asked, watching as the other shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care right now." He said, suddenly realizing that he had thrown his arms around Roy's neck, blush appearing on his face as he pulled his arms down, trying to push on Roy's chest to get out of his arms.

Roy only tightened his grip, smile on his face. "Well then, how about we celebrate by going on a picnic tonight under the stars? I heard there's going to be a full moon tonight." He said, resting his forehead against Ed's. Ed stopped his struggling for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

After several minutes, he nodded his head, smile on his face. "You know, I'd like that." He said, golden eyes finally looking into black ones as he said this.

"Good. Until then, you can go rest." Roy said, once more pecking Ed on the lips before releasing him and heading to the kitchen again. Ed stood there for a minute before turning and heading back to the bedroom, throwing his jackets at the foot of his bed before climbing in to take a short nap.

* * *

Tired, golden eyes opened as he was shaken, landing on Roy as he hovered over him. "Let's go Ed." He said, as the younger sat up, rubbing his eyes before standing up. "I'll go get the basket, you head out to the car." He said, leaving the blonde by himself. Ed blinked as Roy left, soon leaving his room also.

He headed out of the house, going to the drive way to find a black car parked there. "Must be Roy's…" he said to himself as he ran light fingertips over the surface, not even noticing as Roy came up behind him.

"Yes Ed, it's mine. Who else would it belong to?" he said, smirking as the blonde spun around, facing him. He walked up to the car, opening to door for the younger, Ed muttering a small thank you as he climbed in, Roy shutting the door behind him.

The two sat in silence as Roy drove out of the city, stopping several miles away. "Where are we?" Ed asked, eyes glancing around at the grassy green hill, an old oak sitting on top of it. Roy didn't answer him as he got out, opening Ed's door for him once more, grabbing the picnic basket from the back seat. As they walked up the hill, Roy grabbed Edward's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"I thought you might like it out here. Riza took me out here one time when I came down with her to visit

Al." he said, placing a blanket on the ground for them to sit on. Ed smiled, sitting beside the older.

"Well, I do." He said, watching Roy pull out food, handing the younger his share. The two ate in silence, eyes staring up at the sky. As Ed swallowed down the last of his sandwich, his eyes wandered over to the other. He gulped slightly as he laid eyes on him, blush rising to his face. The moonlight seemed to make Roy glow, shining against his tanned skin.

"Hey Roy…thanks…for this." He said slowly, eyes still on the older. Roy turned his entrancing eyes upon the younger, a soft smile on his lips. He moved over, pulling the younger onto his lap.

"You're welcome love. It's the least I could do for you." He said, nuzzling Ed's neck gently, arms around the blonde's waist as he did. Ed made no sign to stop him, hands coming to rest on Roy's arms around his waist. Suddenly, a question came to mind that the other had never answered, turning the best he could to face Roy as he sat on the older's lap.

"Roy, you never told me, why do you want to go out with me? I'm nothing special." He said, repeating his words from a couple nights ago.

"Ed, don't say that about yourself. Of course you're something special. But I'm afraid it's still too early to answer that." He said, giving Ed a quick peck on the cheek.

"But when will it be the right time to answer! I want to know!" Ed whined, slumping in Roy's arms. The raven haired man only gave a small laugh, kissing him on the lips.

"Trust me, you'll know soon enough." He said before nudging the younger to get up now. Ed did so, helping Roy pack the basket, heading back to the car. Ed gave a soft smile as he stared out the window of the car, eyes closing tiredly. Okay, he hated to admit it, but he couldn't lie to himself. Maybe, just maybe, he was in love with Roy.

* * *

Many thanks to FMA-SN-Fan for the picnic idea! **Okey, I'm holding a contest**. _In a review for this chapter, give me ideas for_ _another date_. Whichever one I think would work the best with this story shall be placed in the next chapter. Keep in mind that I might combine ideas. Credit will be given to both people. So review! And good luck!

**Next Update: August 11th**


	6. Another call

* * *

Golden eyes stared out the window, watching as a small bird flew by, small singsong voice ringing out. As it landed on a high branch, it was joined with another bird, a smile appearing on the blonde's face as he watched them. All morning long, this is all he had been doing. Watching the outside world through the window of his home. 

As a tan hand landed on the younger's shoulder, he turned his head, looking up to see Roy. He gave a small smile to the other, slowly turning around so he was facing Roy completely. "Any news from Al and Riza?" he asked, tilting his head in question.

"They called last night after you went to bed. They've extended their honeymoon for another month. So it'll be a while. I mean, it's enough time for me to go back home and then come back down for the dinner and everything..." the black haired man said, eyes watching Edward calmly. Ed's eyes flashed with sadness for a moment before they disappeared, mind at work.

The taller man watched as the younger thought, the two standing there for several minutes. "Well….you…you could stay here until then…" he said, eyes on the floor. Roy smiled softly at this.

"I wouldn't want to impose Edward." He said, shaking his head lightly.

"You wouldn't be imposing! You're my boyfriend aren't you?" he said, eyes flashing for a moment. After several minutes of silence, the blonde's eyes widened as he realized what he had said, blush quickly appearing on his face as he turned, facing the other direction.

Roy stared at Edward for several minutes before a smile appeared on his face, smirk soon after replacing it. "Are you trying to say you don't want me to leave Ed?" Roy asked, walking up behind Ed and wrapping his arms around the younger's shoulders. The other said nothing, eyes staring at the floor.

"Alright Ed, if you don't want me to, I'll stay. But you have to say it." He said, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Why do I have to say it if you already know?" Ed asked, knitting his brows, as he crossed his arms.

"I just want to hear you say it. But if you're not going to…then I guess I'll see you in a month." He said, taking his arms from the other's shoulders, slowly walking out of the room.

"Alright damnit! I'll say it!" he said, glaring at the other, arms crossed over his chest. Roy turned and faced him, smirk on his face in triumph. He walked back over to the other, arms crossed over his own chest as he stopped in front of Edward, leaning down to his level.

"Well? Edward, I'm waiting." He said, raising an eyebrow, dark eyes watching the other. Ed looked down at the floor, lips drawn tightly together as he stood there, glaring at the other.

Finally, a sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the other, anger lessoned a bit. "Roy, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me." He said, turning his head so he was looking at the wall. Roy smiled softly, turning the other's head so he was facing him again. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, he pulled away, walking towards the kitchen.

"Any ideas for something to do today since you quit your job?" Roy asked, pouring a cup of coffee for himself. Ed entered the living room, sitting on the couch as he began to think, golden eyes staring at the floor. Roy entered the living room, handing the other his own cup of coffee as he sat beside him, turning on the television, watching the news.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he turned to the other, tilting his head. "What about going to the ice rink? I believe that next week it'll be closed so why don't we go today?" he asked, watching the other's reaction. Roy turned his dark eyes on the other, thinking for a minute.

"Alright. We can go after lunch. Let's go out to eat and then we can go to the ice rink." He said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen, placing his cup in the sink before heading back towards the bedroom, closing the door after him. Ed watched the darker haired man until he could see him no longer, absent mindedly drinking his own coffee.

Suddenly, the younger wrinkled his nose, pushing the cup away from him. "Roy! You put milk in this!" he yelled, hearing laughter ringing from the bedroom. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled, quickly ridding himself of the coffee.

"Hey, it's good for you. Who knows, you might actually grow a bit." Roy called from his place in the room, heading towards the bathroom now. Ed appeared in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, watching Roy brush his teeth.

"Bastard." He said before heading to the bedroom to get dressed himself, golden eyes glaring at the wall as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Ed and Roy sat outdoors at the small table, enjoying the slight breeze that rolled by, the two waiting for the waitress to come back for them to place their orders. Edward stared off into space, unable to think of something to say to break that uncomfortable silence. Well, uncomfortable to him at least.

Roy's own eyes were staring up at the blue sky, watching as the clouds floated by, one at a time, each with its own peculiar shape. Finally turning his eyes to the younger, he watched him, smiling to himself. Black eyes took in the sight he had come to love, the blonde braid that rested on the younger's shoulders, those golden eyes that always seemed to stare off into space, that small mouth, those small hands that he loved running his fingers over, feeling the smooth skin that covered them.

He sighed to himself as he looked up at the woman who came up to their table, smile on her face. "Edward." Roy called, watching the blonde still. After getting no answer, he called out again. "Edward, the waitress is here." Once again, he received no sign of being heard. Giving a sigh, he reached out, gently pulling on the blonde braid.

"Hey, what was that for!" Edward said, eyes glaring at the other. Roy motioned with his head towards the woman who seemed to be giggling to herself. Ed gave a small 'oh' before the woman calmed down, holding up her order form, ready to write down whatever the two were ordering.

After she left, the smaller man sighed, turning his eyes on the other across from him. "What are you sighing about?" Roy asked, resting his chin on his hands, raising one fine black eyebrow.

"I was wondering about where I'm going to get another job. I have to find some way to earn money so I can buy food for myself." He answered, leaning back in his chair, eyes closing in thought.

"Is there another garage somewhere around town that you could work at?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Ed opened his eyes, knitting his brows as he scrapped his memory, trying to remember if there was actually another garage somewhere in the town.

"You know, I don't think so. That's probably why we were so busy." He said, sighing once more. "I could probably get a job working at a theater or something. Not the best job in the world but at least It pays." He said, folding his arms on the table, looking at Roy.

"Well…you could work there for a while. But then, after the dinner with Al and Riza, you can quit." He said, watching the younger's expression turn to one of confusion. Just as he was about to say something, Roy held up a hand, shaking his head. "And you can come live with me. I think the garage down there is looking for someone. And besides, I want you to live with me." He said, the other's eyes softening at the explanation.

"I-I don't know Roy. I mean, I've lived here all my life. I'm not sure if I want to move to another town." He said, looking down at the table.

"Edward, Al's lived here his entire life too but look what he's doing. He and Riza are moving to the town beside mine for Riza's job. I'm sure he's a little nervous about it but you don't see him complaining or saying anything against. And besides, you'll be with me. Isn't that enough reason?" he asked playfully, smiling gently.

Edward laughed at this, shaking his head. "Well, I do kind of want to get away from Winry. She's always bugged me. I have no clue how Al could stand her when we were younger." He said, smiling at the older.

"Is that a yes I hear?" Roy asked, watching as the younger nodded his head. "Good. Now let's eat and then head over to the ice rink." He said as the waitress set their plates in front of them, smiling at the two before she left.

* * *

Ed shivered as he slipped onto the ice, making sure not to lose his balance as he got used to the ice. He turned back to look at Roy, a laugh escaping his lips as he saw the older one, holding onto the side of the rink. "Uh, Roy, have you ever ice skated before?" he asked as he glided over to the other's side.

Roy looked at him, shaking his head. "No Edward, I've never ice skated. Mind helping me out a little?" he asked, gratefully taking the hand the younger held out to him. He was surprised as he felt cold metal, turning to look at the hand taking his. "Auto mail?" he asked, tilting his head in question at the younger.

"Please don't ask." He answered, eyes turning away from the older. Roy nodded softly, standing up straight on his skates, only to slide. He would have fallen if not for the strong hand holding onto his, pulling up. "Wow, you can't even stand on ice skates. That's kind of sad Roy." Ed said, smirking at the older who only blushed in embarrassment. 'Roy blushing…I could get used to that.'

After about half an hour of helping Roy to skate, the older finally was able to skate a good pace without falling. Ed skated beside him just in case, stopping as the older stopped, giving him a questioning look. "I'm kind of sore from all that falling so I think I'll go sit down for a couple minutes." He said, Ed nodding.

"I think I'll come with you. I'm kind of tired myself. Teaching you isn't easy. But I have to say, it was worth it to see you fall on your ass." He said, hands on his hips, smile on his face. Roy frowned, sitting on one of the many benches set out around the rink. The two sat in silence for a while before finally agreeing with each other that they wanted to go home.

As they entered Ed's home the two gave a tired sigh, immediately heading to bed. Wrapping the blankets around themselves tightly, Ed made no protest as Roy wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer to him, feeling the heat radiating from the each other's bodies. As they fell asleep, neither heard the phone ringing in the living room, too tired from the day's events to hear it.

* * *

Well guys, there you go! The idea goes to Paon! Thanks for all the idea! I loved them all! I was going to put a jelous Roy in there...but I'm still thinking about how I'm going to do it...Please review!

**Next Update: August 18th or sooner**


	7. Back Early?

* * *

Dark eyes watched as a small blonde still slept, sipping his coffee quietly before leaving the doorway where he stood, entering the living room. Eyes focused on the television, he began to think, setting the coffee mug on the table before him. He didn't even hear as the younger awoke, seating himself beside him. 

Soon, he felt a tug on his short hair, catching his attention. "Roy, what are you thinking about?" the smaller blonde asked, yawning lazily. Roy looked over at the other, smiling softly as the sleepy younger, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Ed made no protest, to tired to put up a fight.

"Nothing really. Just zoning out I guess." He answered, fingers lightly raking through Ed's hair. Edward gave a small nod, turning his golden eyes on the other. "What do you say we just stay home today? No going out or anything." Roy asked, looking down into the eyes that seemed to entice him every time he looked.

Ed gave a small smile once more nodding his head. "Yeah, that sounds good. We could use a day at home. I'm kind of tired of going out." He said, smiling, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Roy leaned down and gave a quick kiss on Ed's lips, resting his head on top of the other's as they flipped through the television channels.

After several minutes of silence, a voice broke through, reaching the two's ears. "Brother?" it called, catching their attention. Edward immediately sat up straight, blinking his eyes in confusion. He stood, quickly heading towards his door, peeking through the small hole.

He glanced over at Roy, giving him a questioning look. "I thought they wouldn't be back for another month." He said, knitting his eyebrows. Giving Roy no time to answer, he opened the door, seeing Al standing on his porch, huge smile on his face.

"Brother!" Al cried, immediately talking the older man in a hug. "It's so good to see you! Sorry to not call when our plans changed again but we were in too big of a hurry to get here and tell you the news! I can't wait till you hear it Ed! You'll be so happy!" he cried, eyes shining as he spoke.

"Alphonse, you can get off Edward now." Another voice spoke from the porch, Edward, peering out to find Riza, giving a small, apologetic smile.

"Oh, right…sorry brother." He said, quickly getting up and pulling Ed up along with him. Ed smiled, rubbing his head as he did so.

"It's okay Al, just get inside and you can tell me whatever it is you wanted to tell me." He said, moving aside for Riza and Al to step in, the two's eyes landing on Roy. Both gave a wave as they headed towards the living room, sitting beside one another, waiting for the owner of the house and his guest to take a seat so they could speak.

Edward sat in the chair across from the pair, Roy sitting on the arm of the chair, the two waiting for them to speak. "Well…brother…we were going to tell you at the dinner, but we couldn't wait to tell you and Roy!" Al spoke, hand immediately taking Riza's in his own.

Edward only raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to continue. "Roy, Edward, I'm pregnant." Riza said, smiling at the other's surprised faces. Immediately, words of congratulations and joy filled the room, hugs being exchanged in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Ed and Roy waved to the two as they left, closing the door after their car was out of sight. The two were silent for a while, staring at each other, thinking of what to say. "Roy, isn't this great! I'll be an uncle. An uncle…" Ed said, fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

Roy smiled, taking the other's hand as he led him back to the living room, sitting on the couch once more, pulling the other onto his lap. Edward made no noise of protest, shifting slightly in the older man's lap. Strong arms wrapped around his waist as he leaned back, smiling softly to himself. "You know, that means we can leave this town earlier than expected. Which means I can finally get away from Winry!" he cried out happily, tilting his head so he could see Roy's face.

Roy only let out a small laugh, shaking his head at the younger's eagerness to get away from the other blonde. He pecked him on the cheek quickly, resting his chin on the smaller's shoulder as he flipped to a movie the two could enjoy together.

Soon after the movie had started, Ed began to shift in Roy's lap, turning to face him. "Hey Roy, how far away is the town you live in?" he asked, golden eyes watching the older man he was using as a chair. Roy, glanced at Ed, smiling at him softly.

"Just about two hours away. Why? Are you anxious to get there or something?" he asked, sticking his tongue out playfully at the other. "Well, the dinner is tomorrow right? That means that we should start packing soon. And we can make trips during vacation to come get the rest of your stuff. And then you can sell this house." He said, black eyes staring into golden ones.

"You've already planned all this out? Man, I think I might just be scared." Edward said, laughing playfully. Roy only gave a light squeeze in response, nuzzling the other's neck. "Don't get all snuggly on me! That tickles when you do that!" Ed cried, a small laugh escaping his parted lips.

Roy smiled mischievously, nuzzling his neck once more, receiving another laugh. Quickly, he began to tickle the other, smiling as the other began uncontrollable laughing, hands trying to push his own away from him. "R-Roy! Stop!" Ed managed through his laughing, golden eyes closed.

After several more minutes of the younger pleading for him to stop in between laughs he finally pulled his hands away from the younger's sides, leaning back as he watched the blonde gasp for breath. "Well, at least I know your weakness now." He laughed to himself, Ed smiling at him.

"Oh, shut up!" Edward said, throwing one of the few couch pillows at the other before standing up, heading towards the bedroom.

"And where are you going might I ask?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow as the blonde glanced back at him, a small yawn escaping his lips.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired." He replied waving good night to the other before disappearing behind the door to the bed room, closing it after him. Roy stared at the door for several minutes before turning off the television and following the younger blonde into the room, closing the door quietly.

Slowly, he climbed into the bed beside Edward, shifting so he could move the blankets over the both of them, surprised when he felt Edward move closer to him. Draping an arm around Ed, he pulled the other closer to him, feeling the heat radiating off his body.

Listening to the other's breathing as it evened out, he closed his eyes, turning on his side so Ed's head was against his chest, resting his own head on top of his. Soon, he fell asleep, small smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Roy woke to find Edward already out of bed, the smell of eggs and bacon drifting into the room. Slowly, he got out of bed, walking into the kitchen. "Ed? What are you doing?" he asked as he sat at the counter, watching the other as he sat a plate in front of him.

"Well, I made breakfast. I need to go out to get some groceries today before we starve for the few days we're here before we leave." He said, smiling and digging into his own plate of food, golden eyes glancing up at Roy who chewed his food slowly.

"That sounds like a good plan. We can leave at the end of the week." The raven haired man replied, looking at the other. The two ate in silence the rest of the time, only the clatter of forks hitting plates filling the room. After several minutes of this, the two finally finished, both heading towards the bedroom to change and get ready to go to the grocery store.

The car ride was silent, Ed staring out the window the entire time, humming softly to himself. "What's put you in such a good mood?" Roy finally asked, glancing over at the other as he parked the car, turning it off and looking over at the other.

Ed turned to face him, smiling at him. "Nothing. I just can't wait to see Al and Riza." He said, opening his door and climbing out, Roy following suit. The two slowly made their way into the store, Roy gently taking Ed's hand in his own as they walked through the automatically opening doors.

"Are you really that excited to be an Uncle Ed?" he asked, Edward nodding as he looked up at Roy, smile still plastered on his face. "Well, I'm not sure how good of a role model you'd be…" Roy said more to himself than the other, receiving a light punch on the arm.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, moving his hands to his hips as he stopped, staring up at Roy, raising an eyebrow. Roy smiled, shaking his head as he continued to walk, passing the other who only sighed and quickly followed.

After several minutes of getting items, Ed began to walk down the isle, away from Roy. "Edward, where are you going?" Roy asked, knitting his brow. Ed glanced at him over his shoulder, smiling.

"I'll be right back! I'm just going to get some ice cream! I'm in the mood for something sweet!" he said, still smiling.

"Aw Ed, aren't I enough?" Roy called, Ed laughing as he disappeared around the shelves. Roy smiled to himself as he glanced down at the list once more, going to search for the next item. After finding every other item on the list, Roy made his way to the ice cream isle, finding Ed and another male there. Frowning, he stood there, watching the two.

"Oh really? You like ice skating? That's cool. Maybe we should go together sometime. You know, for the fun of it." The other male said, smiling at the small blonde he was talking to.

"I don't know. I don't go that often. Only every now and then. And besides, I'm moving at the end of the week. We wouldn't be able to anyways." Edward answered as his eyes landed on the ice cream again, slowly reaching out to grab it.

"Aw, that's too bad. I would have loved to see your skills." He answered, smirking slightly. As Edward grabbed the ice cream, another hand landed on top of his own, startling him. He turned his golden eyes to see Roy, a frown on his face.

"Are you ready Ed? We need to get home so we can get ready for the dinner with Al and Riza." He said, Ed nodding softly, confused at the hard tone that took over Roy's voice as he spoke. He gave a small wave at the other, turning with Roy and leaving, surprised when Roy placed an arm around his shoulders.

As the two finished putting the groceries in the trunk, they climbed into the car, Ed still confused as to the way Roy was acting. After several minutes of silence, Ed spoke, turning to face the other. "Roy, did I do something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head in question as his eyes searched the other's face.

Roy stayed silent for several minutes before he glanced over at the blonde, face softening as he saw the confused, almost hurt look on the blonde face. "It's nothing. You did nothing wrong." He said, turning his eyes back to the road as the light turned green.

Ed didn't reply, only turning to face the window, golden eyes staring out at the scenery that passed by. When Roy parked the car in the blonde's driveway, he sat in his seat for a minute, eyes glancing at the other. Ed turned to face him, small frown on his face. Roy leaned over, kissing his softly on the lips. "As I said earlier, you did nothing wrong. I was just in a bad mood all of a sudden." He said before climbing out of the car, opening the trunk to take in the groceries.

Ed, quickly recovering from the kiss, followed the older, helping get groceries out and taking them inside, small smile on his face.

* * *

Well, there you go guys! Yeah...didn't turn out as well as I hoped...review please!

**Next Update: August 25th or sooner**


	8. Dinner

* * *

A small tan, slender hand came up to smooth out blonde hair as golden eyes stared into the mirror across from him, turning away quickly, heading for the door. "Roy, are you ready to go yet?" Ed asked, grabbing his coat and placing it in the crook of his arm, eyes searching for the raven haired man. 

"I've been ready Ed. I've been waiting on you. I swear, you take longer than a girl." He said, smirking at the irritated look that passed across the other's face as he glared at the other.

"Haha, very funny. Now can we please leave?" he asked, crossing his arms, eyes still glaring heatedly at the other. Roy gave a small laugh, walking over to the other and taking him into his arms, placing a swift kiss on the smaller lips. "Does that mean yes?" he asked as Roy pulled away, causing the other to laugh.

"Yes Edward. It means yes. We can leave now." He said, pulling away from the other and opening the door for the younger, following him through the door and to the car, both men quickly slipping inside it. The car ride was silent, trees passing by every now and then, small groups of houses accompanying most of their sights.

Soon, the raven haired man slowed, pulling into a parking lot of a fancy looking restaurant. "We're eating here? But I thought it would be at Al's house." Edward said, facing the other, confusion on his tan face. Roy smiled, hand coming up to cup the other's cheek.

"Edward, have you forgotten? Al sold his house after he got married to Riza so they could move into the house they choose. So we're eating here. Why, are you afraid to be seen in public with me?" he asked, an unknown expression riding across his face.

Edward blinked several times, an embarrassed blush arising on his face before nodding, eyes quickly glancing at the hand on his cheek before moving to the other's face once more. "Oh…yeah…forgot about that…" he said, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head.

Roy frowned slightly, Edward seeing this. "Oh! And no, I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you in public. You should know that by now." He said, leaning forward and placing a timid kiss on the older's lips. Roy blinked in surprise, Ed laughing softly at his face.

"Edward, do you realize that that was the first time you've ever kissed me." He asked, eyes shining with emotion. Ed stared at the other, head tilting as he began to think. "I've always been the one to start the kiss." He said quietly, once more leaning over and kissing the other on the lips, pressing slightly harder than before.

Ed, taken aback by surprise, soon began to kiss back, arms wrapping around the other's neck. Roy's tongue soon passed through Ed's lips, surprised when Edward made no protest to the movement. He moved his arms to wrap around the younger's waist, pulling him as close as he could in the car.

The two jumped apart in surprise as a tap at the passenger window was heard. A small, almost unheard giggle found the two's ears as they turned to find a smirking Al and Riza standing outside their car, eyebrows raised high as they waited for the others.

A deep blush appeared on the younger's face as he realized they had been watching, immediately climbing out of the car, Roy laughing softly to himself and following the younger. "Well, I see you two are having fun already and we haven't even gone inside for dinner." Riza said, smirking at her old friend.

Roy smirked back, throwing an arm over Ed's shoulders, lower his head so it was even with the blonde's. "Ah, the fun was only beginning. Then you had to interrupt us. So sad." Roy said, faking sadness, a laugh escaping for the blonde woman's lips.

"Well, I doubt Edward would want to be taken in the parking lot of a restaurant while people could walk by at anytime." She said, grabbing hold of Al's arm and beginning to tug at it to pull him into the restaurant, stomach involuntarily growling.

The two couples began to walk towards the entrance, a particular blonde's face covered in a bright red blush. They four were silent as they were seated, waiting for the waitress to leave before anyone dared to open their mouth to speak to another.

"So, I've heard that you two are going to move in together soon. Is that right?" Riza asked as she leaned on the table, resting her chin on her hands, staring amusedly at the other couple across from them. Ed gave a an confused look, tilting his head in question before turning his golden eyes on the other.

Roy didn't look at the other, nodding his head. "Yes, that's right. Edward will be moving in with me in two weeks. I'll be leaving to go to work and then once two weeks are up, I'll come to pick him up and we can go." He said, mimicking Riza's position.

"Hey, how come I wasn't informed of all this?!" Ed said, glaring at the other. Roy smiled softly as he turned to face the other, shaking his head lightly. He only glared at the other, Roy's smile never faltering.

"Edward, I told you this when we went out to lunch the other day. Don't you remember?" the raven haired man asked, raising a perfect, fine eyebrow as the looked at the other who only turned away, arms crossed over his chest.

"Brother, don't you ever listen when someone is telling you something? You're always spacing out! That's why I wasn't sure if I should leave you alone when I left for my honeymoon!" Al said, arms crossing over his own chest as he said this.

Edward turned his eyes on the other, tilting his head in question. "What do you mean?" he asked, glancing over at the other. The group fell silent, Al's lips drawing into a tight line, mind contemplating on weather or not he should tell Edward what he meant. "Tell me Al." he said, voice going quiet as he spoke. He turned his eyes on Roy when Al said nothing.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Roy said, hands flying up in the hair, shaking his head.

"Damnit Al, tell me!" he said, hand balling into fist. Al shook his head, avoiding the other's gaze. Ed gave an angry sigh, quickly standing, leaving the others behind as he headed for the car, cursing them under his breath. Three pairs of eyes stared after him, confusion on their face.

"What just happened?" Riza asked, staring after the young blonde.

"I have no idea." Roy answered, soon standing to go after the other.

* * *

Sorry guys that its so short! But I'll be gone this weekend...so I didn't have a lot of time to write this...I promise, the next chapter will be at least two thousand words! Promise!

**Next Update: August 31st**


	9. Someone to Stick With

* * *

A shiver ran down the raven haired man's spine as he stepped out into the night, dark eyes searching for the golden eyed blonde. Finding no trace of him near the doorway, his eyes scanned the parking lot, spotting their car. Staring at the object, he made out a small figure in the car, arms crossed, eyes glaring outside the window. 

With a sigh, Roy slowly began to walk over to the other, taking small, almost careful steps. Reaching the car, he opened Edwards's door, staring down at the other. "Edward…" he spoke, voice low and even, almost calm. The blonde looked up at him for a second before turning away from him once more. "Edward, look at me."

"Why should I?" he asked, glare now directed at the older male. Roy shook his head, leaning down so he was eye level with the other, waiting for Ed to once more look at him. "Roy, just leave me alone." He spoke once again, arms still crossed.

Suddenly, he was looking into dark eyes, hand on his chin. "Damn it Edward! Stop acting so childish!" Roy nearly shouted, trying hard to keep his voice level down. The blonde stared at him, glare slowly shrinking away into an almost hurt look, tan hand coming up to remove the other's away from his chin. He nearly jumped when another pale hand reached up and stopped his own hand from knocking away the one that held a firm grip on him.

"Roy…tell me…what did Al mean?" he asked, voice almost inaudible as he stared at the other, hands fisting up in his lap as he tried to look down, Roy keeping his eyes on the other.

"Ed…he didn't mean anything. He just worries about you. But since you met me, he didn't have to worry about how well you would take care of yourself while he was away. So don't let your thoughts dwell on it anymore okay? Promise me Edward." Roy said, face softening slightly as he waited for the other's reply.

Ed looked up at the other's face, looking as if he wanted to say more but was stopped with a kiss. A soft, chaste kiss was placed on his lips, Roy's hand moving to cup his cheek. Slowly, he kissed back, closing his eyes softly. After several minutes, Roy pulled away, eyes staring into golden ones. "Promise Ed?" he asked once more, the other reluctantly nodding his head.

"Good, now let's just go home. I'm sure they won't mind if we left at the moment." He said before closing Ed's door and walking around to his own, climbing into the car and turning it on, quickly driving out of the parking lot, neither man saying a single word as they drove onward.

* * *

Two sets of eyes stared out the restaurant window as they watched a car drive away, both giving sighs. "Do you think he'll tell him?" Al asked, arms crossed, frown plastered on his face. Riza stayed silent for several minutes, eyes staring out the window after the car.

"I don't think so. Not if he wants to keep Ed." She spoke, hand coming up to wipe her bangs behind her ear. Silence fell over them once more, only speaking when the waiter came back with food. Silently, they ate, minds elsewhere.

"Hey Riza…you don't think…that maybe Ed might be falling for Roy? I mean, I only wanted Roy to watch over Ed while we were away on our honeymoon, not to date him." He said, forks making a slight 'clang' as it hit his plate.

"Al…some things you can't help. And if you only wanted someone to look after Edward while we were away, you wouldn't have asked Roy. You should know how he is by now. I mean, you knew him for several months before we got married. It's your own fault for trusting him." She replied, putting her own fork down with less noise, eyes quickly focusing on the other.

Al sighed softly, unable to meet his wife's gaze. "I guess you're right. But…I just didn't think it would get serious. I mean, I knew Ed was gay and he was too stubborn to admit it but I didn't think he would allow this kind of relationship to progress the way it has."

"Alphonse, we all knew Ed was gay before he did. Heck, I think that Winry girl helped him out a little in that department." Riza said, smile flickering across her face, "But on a more serious note, you can never know someone too well. Everyone surprises you some point in life. And I know that you know you shouldn't expect anything with your brother."

Al gave a smile, finally lifting his eyes to stare at his wife. "Yeah, you're right. You're always right." He said, smiling lovingly at her.

"I am, aren't I?" she said, small laugh emitting from her lips. He shook his head as he finally went back to finishing his meal, both sitting in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Edward." Roy spoke, looking at the blonde as he turned off the car, eyes staring amusedly at the other. "Edward, we're here. Are you even alive?" he asked, snapping his fingers in front of the other's face.

Alarmed, Edward jumped, head hitting the room of the car. "Ow! Damn it! Don't do that!" Edward nearly shouted, small hands coming up to rub his head, eyes glaring heatedly at the other as he laughed at him, shaking his head.

"Don't try to blame this on me Ed, I can't help it when you're not paying attention." He said, reaching up a hand to caress Edward's head, prying off the other's own hands first. Slowly, he moved his hand, gently putting pressure on the sore spot before slowly moving it downward, coming to caress the other's cheek. He leaned in, gently pecking the other's lips before pulling away and climbing out the car.

Going around to the other's side, he opened the door, Edward reluctantly climbing out all the while mumbling something about being old enough to open his own door without the other's help. The raven haired man only sighed, smile on his face as he shook his head and followed the younger inside the house, throwing his coat on the back of the couch.

"Well Ed, what do you want to do now?" Roy asked as he plopped onto the couch beside the younger, eyes watching him intently.

"I don't know…I was kind of planning on the dinner taking more time so when we got home we could just go straight to bed." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, believe me Edward, we could do that now." Roy spoke, voice practically purring in the other's ear.

"But I'm not tired." Ed replied, face suddenly darkening as he realized what the older had meant. His blush only darkened as the other laughed, smiling remaining on his face as it died down.

"Wow Ed, I never knew you were _that _dense. But anyways, it's your fault we left the dinner so early. If you hadn't of thrown that hissy fit like a five year old child, we would still be there." He said, hand brushing back some of Ed's bangs.

Ed gave a small 'humph' at that, playfully slapping the other's hand away from him. Soon silence fell over them, eyes going to the TV screen, staring at it in thought. Soon, Roy felt Ed shift beside him, turning his eyes on the other. "Hey…Roy…" Ed began, eyes falling onto the floor.

"Yes Ed?" he asked, dark eyes searching the other's face. The small blonde fell silent once more as if trying to find the right order to put his words. With a sigh, Roy stretched his arms, waiting for the other to continue. "You know Ed, I don't have all night. I mean, I'd rather be doing something more…productive…that sitting in silence." He spoke, smirk in place.

Ed turned his eyes on him, glaring at him. "Fine! Well, Roy….I was wondering…is this the first…have you ever…um…been with another…guy…before?" he asked, eyes once more going to the floor. Roy blinked his eyes before fixating them on the other. Ed glanced up at him, hands fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. "Well?" he asked, knocking the other out of his stupor.

"I've been with other men before. But none of those relationships lasted very long. They've all moved on and found other lovers." He spoke, a soft smile finding its way onto his face. Glancing over at the other, he noticed a small frown on his face, hand coming up to turn the other's face towards his. "And if you ask me, I think I've found someone worth keeping." He said, softly kissing the other on the lips.

To his surprise, the other kissed back, slowly moving his hands to wrap them around the other's neck. Taking his own arms, he wrapped them around the younger's waist, pulling him closer to him. Swiping his tongue across the blonde's bottom lip, he begged for entrance, eyes closing as the other granted him access.

As his tongue danced with the other's timid one, one of his hands slowly traced up the sides of the younger, coming to land on his cheek as his other hand gently pushed the other down. Slowly straddling the other, surprised at how he felt no refusal, he pulled away, hovering over the other.

Surprised once again, Edward initiated a kiss, arms pulling the other down, eyes closed already. Pale hands traced the buttons of Ed's shirt as he started to undo them, placing a knee in between the other's legs. He soon pulled away from their heated kiss, trailing kissed down the other's neck, kissing the newly exposed flesh as he went down, feeling the Edward's hands curling in his hair.

Small moans were escaping Ed's lips now as Roy went further down, his hands slowly cradling the growing erection through his pants. Both gave annoyed groans as the phone rang, interrupting and successfully ruining the moment.

With a sigh, Roy stood up, running a hand through his hair as he went to answer the phone, Ed sitting up as he gasped for breath, glaring hatefully at the phone.

* * *

Okey guys...go ahead an hate me. I know I went waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy past the update time I put up...I promise I'll be on time for the next one! I promiseeeee Please review to let me know you're still reading or if I have any new readers.

**Next Update: October 6th or sooner_ (And as I said before, I promise to be on time this time)_**


	10. How Dare You!

* * *

Golden eyes glared heatedly at the piles of boxes that surrounded him, an irritated sigh escaping his lips. "Roy, remind me again why I agreed to moving in with you?" he asked, closing another box and taping it shut before turning to face the other. "I hate dealing with all this crap! That's the problem with moving! You have to pack everything just to turn around and unpack it!" 

"Edward, would you stop complaining and just finish packing. I know you're irritated that the movers just had to call at the worst time possible but your attitude isn't helping anyone." Roy answered, glancing around at the nearly box filled house. "And the reason you agreed was because you wanted to get away from Winry. Or do you want to be stalked by some crazy blonde with a wrench in her hand that tries to hit you with it every time you turn around?" Roy asked, smirking at Ed's face.

"Well...who called the movers anyways? I don't remember doing that! I just remember agreeing to come live with you after the diner with Riza and Al!" Ed spoke, crossing his arms in irritation.

"I did that night after we got back from the skating rink. You were just too tired to remember. Now stop acting like a child." Roy stated, sighing as the other glared at him, grumbling as he went back to packing his boxes. Silence ensued as the two continued to pack, neither wanting to break it.

Soon, a low growl could be heard, reaching the raven haired man's ears. Looking over, he let out a soft chuckle shaking his head before finishing off the box he was working on and heading over to Ed. "Ed, let's take a break, we'll go out to eat." he spoke, holding out a hand to help the other up.

Ed smiled gratefully, taking his hand and quickly heading towards the door. "Let's go then!" he cried, already opening the door and heading out to the car, Roy shaking his head as he followed after him.

"Edward, would you calm down? We're only going out to eat." he said as he climbed into the driver's seat, shutting the door and putting the key into the ignition.

"I know but I'm hungry. I didn't get to eat last night after we left." he said, crossing his arms and sliding down in his seat.

"Neither did I because of a certain someone in this car because he had to act like such a child." Roy spoke, glancing at the other, smirk on his face as he saw the pout the other had on. "And don't try to get any sympathy. You had more than enough time last night to get something to eat after we got home."

Edward said nothing in reply as they began to drive, golden eyes staring out the window. After several minutes Edward turned to face him, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hey Roy...can you tell me what Al meant last night? I mean, I think I have a right to know if it involves me and my well being." he said, soon turning his eyes forward once more.

Roy glanced over at the other, dark eyes taking in what he saw. After several minutes of silence, he sighed, stopping the car in a restaurant parking lot, turning to face the other. "Edward, I wish you would just forget about it. All he meant was that he asked me to watch over you while he was away. He didn't know that our relationship would come into play when he asked me that. I think he might have forgotten that I was gay."

Ed looked at him, brows furrowed. "Was he paying you for this?" he asked, arms crossed as he waited for an answer, golden eyes assessing the other.

"No Edward. He was or will not be paying me for watching over you. I want to do this if you haven't noticed already." Roy said, leaning over and placing a peck on the other's lips. "Now would you stop worrying? I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Now let's go eat." he said as he climbed out of the car, waiting for Ed at the entrance of the restaurant.

Ed followed behind him, not saying anything, a small smile on his face.

* * *

A red coat was thrown to the floor as Edward entered the house, eyes glaring at the piles of boxes in his living room. "We're almost done Edward, don't worry, you won't have to deal with this for much longer. And then you'll be able to see my house. And we can finally get some alone time without Riza, Al, or Winry to interrupt us. Does that sound good to you?" he asked, hands slowly rubbing the others shoulders, rubbing the stress of moving away.

"Yeah...it does. I'm tired of this whole moving thing. I didn't think it would be so soon! And with nothing to do all day since I quit my job, I'm starting to get fat from all the food I've been eating!" he complained, poking his stomach as he glared at it.

"Don't worry Ed, when all this is over, you'll burn that weight fast enough." Roy said before removing his hands and heading towards the kitchen to pack the items in there.

"What?" Ed asked, eyes watching the other man walk away. Roy only smirked in answer as he began to remove things from the cabinets and put them into boxes. "What do you mean by that?" he asked once more, hands moving to his hips.

"Ed, do you realize you look like a girl when you do that?" Roy asked, leaning on the counter with a smirk on his face, eyes shining in a quiet delight in annoying the other.

"Roy! I do not! And quit getting off the subject!" Ed whined, stomping his foot childishly. Roy shook his head, black hair swaying softly. As he began to walk back to Edward's sides, a soft sigh escaped his lips, reaching the other, fingertips running across the smooth skin on the blonde's face. "Roy…" Ed sighed, gently closing his eyes at the feeling of the other's skin.

"Edward, do you realize how much of a child you are?" he asked, smiling at the other. A scowl appeared on Ed's face, hand shooting up and grabbing the older's wrist, stopping its motions. "Edward, it's not meant as an insult."

"I find that hard to believe." Ed said, glaring at the other before he began walking to the next room to begin packing there, not wanting to be near the dark haired man anymore.

"Edward, stopping being impossible. No wonder why no one wanted to go out with you before. No one would be able to stand you!" Roy said, anger flashing in his eyes for a second before he immediately regretted saying it.

The blonde stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face the other. "You bastard. How can you say that? How would you know that in the first place? You bastard!" Ed yelled, angrily glaring at the other. He walked up to the other, hands fisted before stopping in front of him, Roy standing stock still.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Roy said, eyes begging the other for forgiveness. The older almost flinched back when the younger raised a hand, slowly inching it towards his face. Slowly he relaxed as Ed placed it on his cheek, softly running his fingers across it.

_**Whack!**_

Roy brought a hand to his face, eyes wide. "You bastard! I don't want to hear anything from you! How dare you!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, he turned on his heel, rushing out the door, not bothering to close the door after him.

Roy stared after him, hand on his cheek covering the red spot that began to show. "Damnit, why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut?" he said to himself, fisting his free hand up. Not wasting anymore time, he raced after the blonde, slamming the door behind him as he tried to keep Edward in sight.

* * *

Aw crap...this chapter isn't very long after such a wait...need more inspiration...Okey guys, **_I've got a new task for you!_** In a review, give me ideas of how they should make up. It works just like last time. Whoever's idea I like most will be used and given credit. So, read and review!

**Next Update: Can't say when...I've gotten off track...**


	11. I forgive you

* * *

The taps of feet echoed loudly in Roy's ears as he ran onwards, trying his best to catch up to Edward. His heart beat in his ears, joining the tapping of steps. A curse escaped his lips as rain slowly started to pour, quickly becoming a heavy downfall. 

Speeding up his pace, he raced down the sidewalk, eyes searching frantically for the blonde. "Edward!" he called, stopping to catch his breath, chest rapidly rising and falling. "Edward!" he called again, no one in sight except for a few people rushing into the buildings.

Racing off again, he headed further into town. As he head down the sidewalk, the entrance to the park came into view. Roy quickly entered, a sigh of relief escaping him as he spotted the other on a bench.

He stood there a moment, taking in the sight. Edward was leaning back against the bench, head hanging back, golden braid hanging down, rain slowly dripping down it.

Roy slowly began to walk towards him, steps careful and silent. He stopped only feet away from him, eyes lingering on the other male. Taking a deep breath, he sat beside the other, the weight of the bench shifting caught the other's attention.

Edward looked over, golden eyes blinking several times before he looked away, not a word leaving his lips. Silence wrapped itself around them like a blanket there for several minutes before Roy spoke. "Edward…" he said, turning to face him.

"Roy, I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of being left in the dark." Edward spoke, eyes staring at the grass, refusing to face the other. Roy sighed scooting closer to him.

"Does that mean you don't want to find out?" he asked, a small smile appearing as Ed glanced his way. With a sigh, Ed nodded, telling the other to go ahead.

Roy gave a small sigh of relief before slowly taking Ed's hand in his own, noting with satisfactory that the other didn't try to pull away. "Well, the thing is, I met Al about a week after he and Riza go engaged. Being one of Riza's best friends, I spent a lot of time with the two helping to plan the wedding. After a while he started asking Riza and I advice on what to do about you after he moved out. He just happened to find out I was gay and showed me your picture."

"You have to give him some credit, most brothers wouldn't do this. The most awkward thing was when he asked me if I would be attracted to you or not. Well, I said yes and he ended up asking me to pretend to like you and watch over you until he figured something else out." He explained, eyes staring at the ground.

"So, this was all a game to you?" Edward asked, voice shaking slightly, hand still encased in Roy's.

"No Edward. When I said I was attracted to you, I wasn't lying. I did this because I wanted to. I guess I needed something to get over my last relationship. I didn't care that he offered me money for it. It just happened to be there."

"So he was paying you for it?" Edward asked, disbelief clear on his features. Silence fell over them for several moments before Ed spoke again, voice quiet and hard to hear. "How much? How much was he paying you?"

"About two hundred a month." Roy answered just as quietly. He could feel Edward stiffen beside him and could practically see the look of thought on his face. After several minutes of silence, Roy sighed, turning his eyes onto the night sky, unsure of when the rain had stopped. "Edward, please, say something…" he spoke softly.

Edward turned, now facing the other. "I…really don't know what to say Roy…so can you give me some time to think about it?" he asked, golden eyes locking with onyx ones. Roy smiled softly, nodding his head, surprised when the other leaned on him, gently closing his eyes. "Thanks." Was whispered as the two just sat there, staring up at the now starry sky.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Edward stood, turning towards Roy and offering his hand. Roy smiled as he took it, standing as well. "I think we should be heading home. It's starting to get cold out." He said softly, beginning to walk, Roy only several feet behind him.

The walk home was silent, the two happy to finally enter the house, the warmth washing over them quickly. "I'll make some hot chocolate, you want some Ed?" Roy asked, taking off his blue coat.

"Yeah…I'd like that." Ed smiled, taking off his own coat as well. Roy nodded, entering the kitchen and heating up some milk. "Ed….Roy, you know I don't like milk!" Edward said, face wrinkling in disgust.

Roy chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Edward, I know. It makes it taste better. A whole lot better than water does. Just try it once and then if you don't like it, I'll make it with water. How does that sound?" he asked, stirring the mix in with the now heated milk.

"Fine…" Edward pouted as he entered the living room, sitting on the coach and turning on the television, eyes not really taking in what he was watching.

He sat and thought, unsure of how to react to the whole situation. Why would Al do this to him? And did he really believe Roy even though he'd know his brother all his life? It just didn't seem like something Alphonse would do. Yet Roy seemed to be telling the truth, he didn't know what to think about. But he did know one thing. He just couldn't stay mad at Roy…he knew he had feelings for him, just not sure about what exactly he was feeling and if it was good or bad.

He was brought from his thoughts as a cup of hot chocolate was held in front of his nose. "Oh, uh, thank you." He said, taking the cup from the older man. He wrinkled his nose, hesitant to take a sip.

"Oh come on Edward, it won't kill you." Roy said, sighing before taking a sip of his own drink, eyes watching the other. Finally, after much examining, Ed took a small sip, absorbing the taste, deciding whether he liked it or not. "So…?" Roy asked, eyes watching the younger still.

"Fine…you win…it's good." Edward sighed in defeat, a smug look appearing on Roy's face. Edward pouted, drinking more as the two turned their attention to the television, silence wrapping around them.

Several hours past in a comfortable silence, each sipping hot chocolate, watching t.v. in the dark. Finally, Edward stood, walking into the kitchen and placing his cup in the sink. "I think I'll be going to bed now Roy. I'll see you in the morning." He said, nodding to the other before heading to his room, stopping in the doorway. "Oh, and Roy…I forgive you." He said softly before disappearing behind the door, a soft click sounding.

Roy blinked, a surprised look crossing his face before melting into one of content. "Edward…thank you." He whispered, putting his own cup in the sink as well, following the other's example and going to bed. Unsure of whether the other wanted him in the bed or not.

Deciding he didn't want to take a chance, he slowly crawled onto the couch, pulling a blanket over himself to keep warm. It felt like only minutes before someone was shaking his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Roy…" a soft voice spoke, onyx eyes opening to stare into golden ones.

"Edward? What are you doing up?" he asked, sitting up slightly.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Ed asked, tilting his head in question. Roy stared at the younger man before a soft smile appeared on his face.

"I didn't think you'd want me there tonight. But I guess I thought wrong…" he spoke, slowly getting up and walking over to head, hand pushing back blonde bangs. "Your hair is so pretty when its down." He said softly before taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom, climbing into the bed behind the blonde.

As the two lay there, Roy wrapped his arms around the other's waist, a content sigh escaping his lips. As the two lay there, small smiles appeared on both faces, eyes slowly closing as they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Edward groaned as morning light seeped through the window, effectively waking him up. He snuggled into the warmth he felt, golden eyes slowly opening to stare at a broad chest. A small smile appeared on face, resting his head on crook of Roy's neck, nuzzling it slightly.

"Morning sleepy head." Roy spoke, startling the other. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so cute when you're asleep." He said, hand brushing bangs behind Ed's ear.

Edward blushed a slight pink, staring up at the raven haired man. "A-Aren't' the movers coming soon? We still need to pack those last few cups and stuff right?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go ahead. They should be here around lunch time." He said, slowly sitting up and climbing out of the bed, the younger following. The two got dressed quickly, heading out to finish their packing.

Finally, around noon, the movers arrived, ringing to door bell. "I've got it!" Roy called, opening the door, a small gasp escaping his lips. "H-Hughes?"

* * *

Okey...new chapter! C: _Credit for the idea in the park goes to blueinu and QuietxSoul_. Thankies guys. C: Review!

**Next Update: as soon as I have time to write it...**


	12. Please, don't make me cry anymore

* * *

Onyx eyes blinked several times, unbelieving of the sight in front of him. Dark eyes stared right back at him, the same unbelieving look adorning his face at the same time. "H-Hughes? What are you doing here?" Roy asked, hand keeping its grip on the door as he held it open, staring out at the other. Silence ensued after his question, the other holding a look of thought on his face before finally opening his mouth to speak. 

"I'm supposed to be you mover. The company sent me over." He answered, blinking several more times before shaking his head lightly, a smile finally crossing his face. "Roy, it's good to see you again. You have no clue how much I've missed you." He said, drawing the shorter man into a firm hug, Roy too surprised to react. As he was encased in the other's arms, the old smell of cologne filled his nose, remembering it all too well from the time he had dated the man, guilt flooding his mind. Finally, he brought his hands up, pushing at the other to let go.

"Hughes, it's good to see you too but we're not dating anymore. We can't be so intimate with each other." He stated, stepping back and running his hands over his clothes, straightening out any wrinkles that may have been created by the other's hug. Hughes laughed embarrassedly, scratching the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry, can't help it. Old habits die hard right?" he replied, eyes looking down at Roy from where he stood. Roy gave a soft smile, nodding his head in agreement. It was hard to deny that. He knew from experience.

"Roy, what's taking so long?" Edward asked as he appeared behind the man, peering over his shoulder at Hughes. "Oh, are you the mover?" he asked as he stepped beside his black haired boyfriend, smile spreading across his face. Hughes stared at him, eyes raking up and down Ed's body, assessing him slowly. Ed blinked, stepping back slightly as he saw the other's face.

"Wow Roy, you sure picked a cute one this time. Though I'm pretty sure no one will be quite like me." Hughes stated, smirk appearing on his face. Ed blinked in surprise, anger storming over his face in a flash. Roy gave a sigh, shaking his head as he reached out a hand, grabbing onto Ed's.

"Why you asshole! Who do you think you are?!" Ed cried out, almost stomping towards him only to realize the reason Roy had grabbed his hand was to keep him from attacking the other. Ed growled in frustration, golden eyes sharply turning to Roy. "Bastard! Let go! I have a right to defend myself!" he cried, tugging at his hand.

"Yes Edward, you do. But you don't have the right to attack him. It won't help if you do." Roy stated, only tugging the other closer to him, moving so his arm was wrapped around Ed's shoulder. "Relax Edward, his words are meaningless. He's just jealous of how cute you are. I guess he just doesn't understand stand how I got the better boyfriend." Roy said, slowly calming the other down. Edward mumbled something incoherent, finally deciding to give it a rest. "Calm now?" Roy asked, onyx eyes, staring at the blonde's face as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah…thanks…" Ed said, nearly whispering the last part, eyes refusing to look at Hughes. Roy placed a soft kiss on the blonde haired man's head before he glared up at Hughes, eyes narrowing.

"Hughes, if you're our mover, then get to work. I'm not going to stand here arguing with you all day. Just leave Ed alone and we'll be fine." He said before turning on his heels and heading back into the house, pulling Ed along with him. Hughes grimaced slightly before nodding his head, yelling to his coworkers behind him to start loading up.

Edward followed behind Roy, not a word leaving either man's lips as they walked back into the house, Roy leading them to the last couple of boxes that needed sealing. Roy finally let go of Ed's hand as he started to tape the boxes shut, frown on his face. "Roy…what's the frown for?" Ed asked, tilting his head in question. Roy looked up, eyes spotting the adorably confused face of the shorter man.

A smile slowly crawled onto his face as he reached out a hand, cupping Ed's cheek. "It's nothing Ed. I promise." He said softly before removing his hand and resuming his task of sealing the boxes. Ed blinked in confusion once more, finally deciding to set it aside for the moment and help the movers load the truck.

Roy watched Ed leave the room, carrying several boxes in his arms. A frown once more adorned his face once he was fully out of sight. "You know Hughes, you don't have to hide. I know you're there." He stated, fixing a glare in his direction. Hughes stepped forward, letting out an embarrassed laugh from his lips.

"So you knew, no big deal." He said, smiling goofily at him. "But Roy, I need to talk to you." He said, suddenly getting serious.

"I don't want to hear it Hughes. We're through, there's no reason to talk about it. I'm dating Ed and that's not going to change." Roy stated, finishing up the last box before he stood, facing the other.

"You don't know that! It could end in a couple months! I'd be willing to wait that long!" Hughes cried out, stepping closer to the other, hands grabbing Roy's shoulders.

Roy pushed Hughes's hands off him, glare stabbing into the other man. "I do know it. It won't ever change. Now give it up. You ruined your chances long ago. If you had told me you had a wife to begin with, you wouldn't be here begging me to take you back now would you?" Roy asked icily, Hughes nearly flinching back.

"I suppose you're right…but I won't give up on you. I'll take you back by force if I have to!" he cried out. "I'll make you realize you still want me!" he cried, stepping forward and pressing his lips against Roy's fiercely. Roy tried to pull away, finding it impossible as Hughes placed a hand on the back of his head and the other one around his waist, keeping him in place.

"Hey Roy, what box did we put the good china in?" Ed called as he entered the room before stopping dead in his tracks. His golden eyes widened, a growl escaping his lips at the sight. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just walk in on something?" Ed asked angrily, before turning on his heels, not giving Roy any time to answer. He sped off, exiting the house and rushing off once more.

"Ed!" Roy called out, finally being able to push Hughes away from him, rushing after the blonde. It didn't take him long to catch up to him this time, grabbing onto his arm. "Ed, listen to me! It's not what you think!" he said, pulling the other so he was facing him, startling the blonde.

"Roy, it's never what it looks like or what it sounds like!" he cried back, tears slowly forming in the corner of his eyes. "How do these things always happen? How long do you expect me to take that excuse?!" he said, letting them stream down his face.

"Ed…" Roy said softly, pulling the other into a hug, hand stroking his head.

"Roy, I-I still haven't forgiven you and Al yet! I try to overlook it but its just so hard!" he cried out, voice muffled. "I-I just felt so betrayed by you two! And what was I supposed to think when I saw you and that Hughes guy kissing? I mean, he could have been your boyfriend and you were only pretending to like me because Al was paying you to!" he said, tears falling hotly down his face, leaving trails on his face.

Roy blinked, taken back by his words. "Edward…I would never do that to you. Hughes was an old boyfriend I broke up with a long time ago. He didn't want to break it off but it had to be done. He…he lied to me and I just couldn't forgive him for it. If only I had know he had a wife…the relationship would never have even started. I-I'm sorry Ed for making you think that. Please forgive me." He said softly, hugging the other tighter. "And as for forgiving me and Al, you can take your time. I promise I'll make it up to you. I swear it." He said, slowly lifting the other's face up and pressing his lips against Ed's.

He pulled away after only a second, resting his forehead against the other's. Ed sniffled slightly as Roy reached up, wiping away the last of his tears. "Please, don't cry anymore Ed." He said softly, closing his eyes for several minutes. Finally, he pulled away, gently taking Ed's hand in his own, leading him towards the house. "We need to go help them finish loading." He said softly, Ed nodding his head in agreement.

'Roy, you ask me not to cry anymore, but I will if you don't make me anymore. Please stop breaking my heart. I'm afraid I'm already in love with you, and that's what scares me.'

* * *

The two arrived back at the house, Ed's tears dried clear. The two quickly went to help the movers load the truck, both apologizing for disappearing a while ago. Neither man would speak to Hughes, Roy not even allowing the other man anywhere near him. It was around noon when they finally finished with the loading, everyone sitting around the truck to take a break.

"Why don't we go out to eat lunch before we actually begin our trip?" Ed suggested, looking over at Roy for approval.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll pay for all of us." Roy said as he stood, helping Edward up as well. "It's the least we can do to make up for leaving you guys like that."

"Really? That'd be great!" one of the movers said, the other's nodding in agreement. The group headed for Roy's car, all climbing into it as they left to go get lunch. The movers talked among themselves in the back, Ed and Roy silent as they drove on, no words coming to mind to even break it.

Roy finally pulled into the parking lot, the group of five entering the restaurant. "I'm sorry but we're waiting for a table to open. I'm afraid you'll have to wait. It won't be long." The woman said, smiling apologetically at them.

"It's fine. We don't mind." Roy said, giving her a dashing smile. The woman blushed, nodding her head before the group went to sit in the waiting area. Ed stepped outside into fresh air, sitting on one of the many benches placed there.

He sat in silence, eyes staring out into space. He smiled softly as stared at the park, memories awakening in his mind. "It's nice out isn't it?" a voice said startling Ed. He looked over to see Hughes, a scowl immediately appearing on his face. "Hey, I'm not gonna do anything wrong, I just want to talk to you is all." He said, taking a seat beside him. "Look, I'm sorry I kissed Roy. I…I just couldn't help it. I miss him so much. It's just that…I know I hurt him and I wish I could make it up. But the only way I know how is to repair my relationship with him." He said, eyes staring out ahead of him.

"That is a sorry excuse." Ed stated, gaining the other's confusion. "If you want to repair your relationship with him, it doesn't mean it has to be a romantic one. Did you ever think he would have been happier as friends? You're only hurting him more by trying to force him into another relationship." Ed said, eyes still staring off into space. "Believe men, I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of the cycle. Just start off by apologizing to him. That's who you should have gone to first. Not me." He said before he stood, walking past him into the restaurant to see if the table was ready, only stepping back out to motion to Hughes that they could go in. "OH, and I would apologize after lunch if I were you. Just a thought."

Hughes stared after him, a small smile appearing on his face. "Well Roy, looks like you found a good one this time. I'm proud of you. I guess you really don't need me anymore." He said before he stood, following the other into the building to finally eat lunch.

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter. Thankies very much to GreedxEd and FMA-SN-San for the ideas that helped to actually get this chapter written. C: You should very much appretiate them.

**Next Update: Once I recieve at least 10-15 reviews for this chapter, I shall procede.**_ Some of my reviewers have been slacking off on some of my stories and I'm very disappointed. Especially for America Isn't a Safe Haeven After All. You would think people would review if they wanted another chapter. :C_


	13. I Just Don't Like Long Car Trips

* * *

Hughes sighed as the group stood from their table, Roy at the front paying for their meal. They headed through the doors, back to the car to finally leave, Hughes hanging back to talk to Roy. He watched as everyone else headed to the car, another sigh escaping his lip. Finally, Roy excited the restaurant, Hughes calling out his name. "Roy, can we talk for a second?" he asked, Roy staring back at him. "I won't try anything. I promise." He said, hands thrown in the air. 

Roy sighed before giving a small nod. "Fine, but make it quick. I'd like to get moved today." He said, turning to fully face the other. He could feel Ed's eyes on the pair, watching them carefully.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I was out of line…and I'm sorry. I just…miss you ever since you left. Gracia suspects us, well, suspected us. And she's been kind of cold to me lately for it. And I've wanted to repair my relationship with you for so long that I just…the only way I knew how to do it was to get you back." He said, eyes now moving to stare at the ground.

"Bullshit Hughes. You saw I had a boyfriend. You should have realized right then and there that I've moved on. I'm happy with Ed, happier with him than I ever was with you. At least he doesn't lie to me about having a wife. I know I seem to hurt him a lot…but I try to make it up to him. He knows I'm sorry when I do or say things that hurt him, and I realize it takes him some time to forgive me. We understand each other. It may not be the perfect understanding, but it works. And I want you to understand this Hughes. I do not and will not plan on ever breaking off this relationship with Ed for anyone. I don't think I can ever break it off with him." He said, voice slowly growing softer towards the end of his small speech.

Hughes let a soft sad smile appear on his face before he spoke again. "So, you really do love this kid that much huh? He's a lucky little bastard. But, at least you're happy now." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Okay, I think we better leave now." He said, turning to head to the car.

Roy stayed silent for several minutes before nodding. "Hughes, I promise to try to help you fix your relationship with Gracia." He said before he walked past him, reaching the car and climbing inside, peeking Ed on the cheek. He watched as a small blush appeared on the younger's face, Roy smirking at this. A laugh escaped Hughes lips before he got in the car as well with the others, Roy starting it up and finally driving them back to the house.

Hughes and his crew climbed out of the car, getting in their places in the moving trucks. Hughes stayed over by Ed and Roy, leaning down to talk to them through the car window. "Okay, one of us will drive your other car for you. You go first and we'll follow. That's about it. So go whenever you're ready. Oh, and we need the keys to the other car." He said. Ed reached into his back pocket, pulling them out and lightly tossing them to the other. "Alrighty then, let's go." Hughes said, catching them and tossing them to one of his coworkers.

Roy waited for everyone to get set up before he began to drive, backing out of the driveway slowly and then turning in the direction of his house. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Ed said, sigh leaving parted lips. He looked over at the other to see a smile on Roy's lips "What? What's that smile for?" he asked, scowl appearing on his face.

Roy shook his head, eyes staying on the road. "It's nothing Edward." He said, glancing over at him before turning back to the road, Ed scowling once more. He heaved another sigh, turning and staring out the window, preparing for boredom once more.

Not being able to stand the silence, Ed turned to face Roy one more, arms crossed over his chest. "Roy, what's your town like?" he asked, golden eyes staying on the older man's face. Roy was silent for several minutes, thinking over how to describe it. "Well?' Ed asked after a while, tired of only hearing the soft noises the car made and the soft hum of the radio.

Roy laughed at this, shaking his head once more. "Hold your horses Edward." He said, chuckling once more. "Well, it's bigger than your town. And has a lot of shopping areas and things for teens to do and stuff. I don't know how to describe it Edward, it'll be easier to show you when we get there." He said, Ed giving a small noise of disapproval.

"But I want to know now!" Ed whined, pout appearing on his face.

"Ed, just wait until we get there okay? I promise you I'll give you the ground tour when we get there." He replied, glancing over at the other.

"Fine…" Ed said, arms crossed over his chest. He sighed in boredom, staring out the window once more.

* * *

An hour later, the pair found themselves at a rest stop, Ed climbing out quickly, happily stretching his arms and legs. "Roy, how much longer until we get there?" he asked, watching the other man climb out of the car. Roy shut his door before he stretched, reaching out towards the sky. He made a small noise of content as he finished, now facing Ed.

"Ed, stop complaining. Only an hour until we're there. You can survive until then okay?" he replied, walking around the car towards the blonde, taking him into his arms in a hug. Ed immediately melted into the other's hold, leaning his head against Roy's chest as the older began a soft, slow, swaying motion. He felt Roy rest his chin on top of Ed's head, fingers playing with the tip of Ed's braid. "Once our movers are done taking care of their business we can start on the road again and in no time we'll be there, okay?" he asked, closing his eyes as he held the smaller man in his arms, smile on his face.

"Alright. I just can't stand long car rides. They always make me nervous." He said, mimicking the other's actions and closing his eyes as well.

"And why is that? There's no reason to get nervous." He said, pulling back slightly to look at the younger. Ed looked away for several minutes before a soft sigh left his lips and he looked up at the other.

"I just get nervous anytime I'm in a car okay?" he said, looking away once more. "They're all done, let's go." He said, pulling out of Roy's arms and getting back in the car, Roy blinking his onyx eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to his side of the car and climbed in, closing his door behind him and starting the car once more. He gave a sign to the movers, making sure everyone was here and ready to go. Once he got the okay, he began to drive once more, Ed saying not a word as they continued their trip, the silence settling over them as they continued to drive.

* * *

Roy gave a small noise of relief as his sight was finally met with buildings. "Ed, we're here." He said, glancing over at the other. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw the sleeping blonde. He shook his head lightly before he continued to drive, reaching his house in no time. "Ed, wake up, we're here." He said softly, shaking the other's arm. Ed groaned, unconsciously swatting Roy's hand away. Roy frowned at this, shaking the other a little bit harder. "Ed, wake up." He said. Ed refused to wake, frustrating the black haired man slightly. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, a smirk appearing on his face. If shaking the other wouldn't wake him up, then he had to try something else right?

He undid his seat beat, sliding over to Ed's seat and straddling the younger's waist, smirk ever growing. He leaned down, towards Ed's neck, tongue coming out of pink lips and licking a path from the base of Ed's neck to his ear. "Roy! W-What are you doing?!" Edward cried, hands coming up to Roy's chest to try to push him off.

Roy blew into the younger's ear, smirk on his face still. "Is this how I'm going to have to wake up after every long trip Edward? If so, I don't mind taking more long trips." He said into the blonde's ear, feeling a shiver running down his spine. Satisfied with his work, Roy climbed off, opening Ed's door and exiting through it, smirking back at the other before heading over to the movers to have a small talk with them. Once done, he walked up to his door, unlocking it and throwing the door open.

Ed continued to sit there, eyes wide. After several minutes, he finally came to his senses, undoing his seatbelt and climbing out, shaking his head. He peered up at Roy's house, mouth flying open. He rushed into it to find Roy, mouth still agape. "Roy! You didn't tell me your house was this big!" he cried, making a wide sweep of his arm to signal it. Roy laughed at the other, hands on his hips.

"Edward, if you think that this is big, just wait till we get in the bedroom." He replied before walking over to one of the movers that was trying to get his attention. Ed blinked mouth agape once more. He tried to say something, but he just couldn't think of anything to say in answer to that.

Finally, he gave an annoyed hugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that all he ever thinks about?" he asked himself, leaning against the wall.

He heard a laugh, looking over to spot Hughes. "You bet. Roy's a sex fiend. Good luck with trying to hold him back." He laughed out as he passed Edward.

"Like I haven't figured that out already." He said to himself before pushing off the wall and going to help the movers with stuff. He stood to the side, having no clue about where to move things. He was startled as two arms wrapped around him from behind, a tiny squeak escaping his lips.

"Edward, you don't have to help. They already have of instructions of where to put everything. You'd just be in the way if you tried to help them. Just let them do their job okay?" Roy said, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. Ed sighed, nodding his head at this. "How about this? I take you out to eat while they do their job. Does that sound like a plan?" he asked, smiling at him.

"You'd let them in your house while you're not here?" Ed asked, looking back at him.

"Hughes is here. He won't let them do anything to it. And he knows to lock the door when they're done." He said, turning Ed to face him. "So how about it? You want to go eat?"

"Fine…let's go. Just don't forget to tell them we're leaving." He said as he headed to the car ahead of Roy. The older male smiled in triumph as he turned to go tell Hughes they were leaving, waving to him as he left. The car ride over to the restaurant was quiet, Ed staring out the window, watching as all the buildings passed by, taking in everything his saw. "Where are we going?" he asked after several minutes, finally turning to face the other.

"To this small café I like to eat at. I think you'll like it too. Hopefully they won't be too busy tonight." He said as he saw it up ahead. "There it is." He said, motioning towards it with his head. Ed looked out at it, taking it in. The building was made of different shades of brown brick, two huge windows in the front, each one with the café's logo on it. Out to the side of it was a small fenced area with several tables laid out for people to eat at, small green umbrellas set up at each one to block the sun for them.

Roy parked in the small parking lot they had for it, the two of them climbing out and heading inside, Roy picking a seat for them by the window. Ed gazed out and watched as cars passed by on the street in front of the café, people walking along the sidewalk. "Wow, your town is really busy isn't it?" he said watching as a woman drove by while talking on her cell phone, not seeing the red light until last minute and stomping on her breaks, making every car behind her doing the same. "And apparently really stupid…" he added, turning back to face the other.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. And eventually learn how to deal with the stupid people." Roy replied, smiling.

"I think I can handle it. I had to deal with Winry remember?" he said, smile on his face. Roy laughed at this, nodding his head in agreement. Ed looked over as a waitress with short blonde hair came up to their table smiling.

"Hello, what I can get for you today?" She asked, smiling at them. Soon, her eyes landed on Roy, smiling fading immediately. "Roy." She spoke, anger in her eyes. Roy looked up, frown instantly adorning his face.

Ed looked between the two, confusion on his face apparent. Finally, Roy spoke again. "Gracia." He said, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Hehe, Finally right? Hehe. Well anywaysss...you should, once again, thank GreedxEd and FMA-SN-Fan. C: They always give me such wonderful inspiration

**Next Update: Once I get 10-15 reviews once more.**


	14. Isn't He the Cutest Little Thing?

* * *

The silence seemed to stretch ion as the three sat there, Ed's golden eyes looking between Roy and this woman apparently called Gracia that seemed to be having a glaring contest with each other

The silence seemed to stretch ion as the three sat there, Ed's golden eyes looking between Roy and this woman apparently called Gracia that seemed to be having a glaring contest with each other. It was a little unnerving to him and he couldn't understand what was going on. He wished someone would say something, _anything_ to stop the unsettling silence around them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ed was finally bold enough to clear his throat, two pairs of eyes now moving to him. He shifted in his seat slightly, his own eyes now staring at the table, pink lips parting to speak, surprised when he could get nothing to come out. Roy could sense his discomfort, immediately understanding why he was uncomfortable. "Go ahead and tell her what you want Ed." He spoke softly, eyes now on him.

"O-Oh, right." He spoke, cursing slightly to himself for his stutter. He looked over to Gracia, the woman already holding the pen to the paper, waiting patiently for his order. "I'd like to have just some rolls please. I'm not very hungry." He said, Gracia nodding as she wrote it down, now turning to Roy, a look of impassiveness on her face.

"Just some coffee for me please." He said, watching as she wrote it down and then turned, leaving to go fill their small order. Onyx eyes turned to look at the small blonde, a smile appearing on his face. "You didn't order much. Is there something wrong?" he asked him, leaning forward in his seat slightly, elbows now resting on the table as he stared at Ed, a small smile on his face.

"I could be asking you the same thing Mr., 'I'll just have coffee'!" Ed replied back, leaning forward just as Roy had done. "What's with you and that woman? You guys were glaring at each other as if you were both blaming the other for the end of the world. Is there something I should know about?" he asked him, one blonde eyebrow raising slightly.

Roy's small smile wavered for a moment, Ed not missing this notion. "It's something from the past. Nothing to worry about. Why? Isa certain someone getting jealous?" he asked, his playful mood returning.

"What?! No! Of course I'm not getting jealous. You've already established that you're gay so I have nothing to worry about." Ed replied as he crossed his arms now. "And why not tell me if it's nothing to worry about? Nothing will happen if you tell me." He said now, smiling at him.

A sigh escaped Roy's lips as he nodded his head, reaching out a hand to take Ed's smaller hand in his own. "Alright, if you must know, I'll tell you." He said, kissing the other's hand lightly. "She's the reason Hughes and I broke up. She's his wife and she got suspicious of me and Hughes. Of course, I didn't know he had a wife at the time so it was a hug surprise. That's why we broke up. Though at the moment, I'm pretty sure Gracia hates me." He said, watching Ed as he stared at him.

"So that's why you two broke up? He just made a big mistake?" he asked him, head tilting in question slightly. "

So…if you had known he had a wife, you wouldn't have dated him at all?" he asked.

Roy nodded his head now, giving the other a soft smile. "You've got it." He said, now leaning over the table and giving him a quick peck on the lips. His smile grew wider as he saw the light blush on Ed's face as he pulled back, looking up as coffee was placed in front of him. He sighed softly, looking up at Gracia for a moment before beginning to speak. "Gracia, look-" he started before he was cut off.

"Roy, I heard every word. You don't have to say anything more. I get it. It's all Hughes's fault for not telling you about me." She said, her voice soft for a minute. Her hands were lightly wrung together in front of her as she looked down at the two. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I don't think I was ever actually mad at you. It seems as if I've known for a while it was my husband's fault. But I guess I just didn't want to believe he'd cheat on me." She spoke now, sighing to herself.

"Gracia, can I ask you one thing?" he asked her, two pairs of eyes on him now instead of one. She rose an eyebrow as if saying, 'go ahead', Roy nodding his head lightly before looking over to Ed, the blonde now giving him a questioning look. "Isn't Ed the cutest little guy you've ever seen?" he asked, a laugh escaping her lips and effectively livening the air about them.

Ed blushed darkly, blinking golden eyes at the two as they laugh. "R-Roy! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" he cried out, now standing the menu up so it was hiding his bright blush from the two before him. Did he really have to ask such a question to try to lighten the mood? Why not something different? Something…less _embarrassing_ to him.

"Well, I have to get back to work now. I can't stack off or I'll get in trouble with my boss." She said, giving them a friendly wave before turning to leave. She paused for a moment, looking back at Roy and Ed, the blonde finally lowering his menu down. "And Roy, he is, in fact, the cutest little guy I've ever seen." She said, winking at the two before leaning them to eat.

XxXxXxXxXx

The car door closed with a soft 'click' as Ed exited the car, the movers already gone for the day. He continued to look up at the huge house, startled when he felt a hand take his own, feeling the warmth emitting from his hand. He sighed softly, wishing his right hand could feel such a thing, but he knew it was impossible. Never again would he feel anything with that hand or arm for that matter.

He felt a small tug on his arm, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Ed, are you alright?" Roy asked softly, his house keys, their house keys, in his other hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking to myself about how I can't believer I actually agreed to move here with you." He said, giving him a smile. "Nothing to worry about." He said now, giving Roy's hand a light squeeze. He knew Roy could tell he was lying but he was glad when the dark haired male said nothing.

Roy soon lead them up to the porch unlocking the door and pausing, not letting Ed go in. "Roy, come on, what are you doing?" he asked him, a little annoyed that they couldn't go in yet. He let out a yelp as Roy suddenly picked him up bridal style, smiling down at him as he carried him inside, closing the door with his foot. "Roy! What are you doing?" he cried out, clinging onto him tightly.

"Carrying you inside, what else could it be?" he asked him, smirking down at him as he carried him further into the house, now stopping the main hall, setting him down. "Now Ed, welcome to your new home." He said, bowing slightly, his arm making a sweeping motion before kissing Ed's hand lightly.

"Since when have you become such a romantic?" he asked him before allowing his eyes to roam around the room, the floor's tiles reflecting the light from the chandeliers about beautifully, the stairs to either side of him seeming to frame the room beautifully. "Roy…I ask once again, how come you never told me you had such a big house? I mean, why did you stay at my house when you apparently could afford a much better hotel?" he asked him, eyes on the other.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend time with my lovely little boyfriend." He said, now taking the other into his arms lightly and nuzzling his neck, golden eyes closing for a moment. "Besides, your house is much better than a hotel. More homey and comfortable." He said.

Ed smiled at him slightly, soon pulling away. "Alright mister romantic, I say we go to bed now." He said, taking his hand lightly.

"So you're finally ready?" he asked him, picking him up bridal style again and practically running up the stairs, Ed clinging on for dear life.

"What!? No! I'm not! I just meant that I was tired!" he cried out, eyes wide as Roy smirk at him. He blinked as he felt a sudden kiss on his lips. It was soft and nothing like he thought Roy would try to give him.

"I know, I was just kidding. I wouldn't want to rush our relationship anyways. Even if I did try at the beginning. Hey, it was a good try, you have to admit it." He said as Ed gave him a look that told him he didn't believe his first statement. He smiled and nuzzling his neck once more before shifting the blonde in his arms and opening the bedroom door, setting him down on the bed.

"I've already had your clothes put in here so go ahead and change. I'm going to take a shower. In the morning, I'll show you around the house if you'd like. I'd rather you not get lost in here with how big it is." He said, winking to him lightly before giving him a light kiss on Ed's lips and going to the attached bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Ed smiled as he watched him leave, a hand coming up to his lips. He hated to admit it but with the way Roy was treating him, he felt like a new bride that had just been whisked away for their honeymoon. After all, Roy really hadn't tried anything at all lately and it comforted him. Maybe Roy really was starting to get how take their relationship. After all, the blonde wasn't much for rushed relationships.

After he finally got himself off the bed and changed, he sat down on the bed, eyes now traveling to his right arm. His auto mail arm. He fisted his hand, a glare fixed on it. If only he could find his Dad, wherever he was, he would punch him as hard as he could with this hand. He wanted him to feel the pain he and his mother and brother had felt whenever he left them. How horrible their mother felt when she was driving them to go find him. And it all lead up to this…this thing he hated so much. It was all _his _fault.

He looked up as he heard a door open, Roy walking out in only a pair of boxers, a towel in his hands as he tried to dry off his hair. "Ed, are you alright?" he asked as he saw the look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…tired." He said, now laying down as Roy joined him, pulling his body close to his.

"Alright then, but if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you." He said softly.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said as a soft smile appeared on his face, closing his eyes now so he could finally go to sleep. It didn't take too long for him to fall asleep, his entire body relaxing as they lay there. Roy smiled as he saw the other asleep, tightening his grip around his blonde's middle, pulling him closer.

His blonde? Since when had Roy started calling him his? He smiled to himself, nuzzling the other's neck lightly, listening to his breathing. He smiled softly once more, closing his eyes as well. "I love you." He said once again, now falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

Screaming woke the black haired male up in the middle of the night, quickly sitting up to see Ed sitting up as well, panting just as harshly as he was sweating. "Ed? What's wrong?" he asked him, scared golden eyes coming to land on him. Instead of answering, he practically knocked the other over as he buried his face against his chest, sobbing lightly.

* * *

Wow, I finally updated. Sorry for the long wait. My computer got a virus on it and I've had soccer practice everyday after school, I'm learning to drive and get my day liscense next month and volleyball's started up again not to mention my parents made me try out for select soccer. I'm a busy person.

Anyways...next chapter shall reveal why Ed hates long car rides and what his nightmare was about. The first person to guess either item, I shall dedicate the next chapter too, along with the lemon that shall be coming up soon. C:

So review, review, review!


	15. Don't Ever Leave Me

Alright, just want to say, I'm getting things back on track. I'm never going to wait for over a month or two to update again. I promise. C:

* * *

A sigh escaped pink lips as Edward drove onward, passing by distant trees, each one just a blurry image in the corner of his mind. It felt as though he had been driving for hours on end and couldn't wait to get home. Home...was it something he could really call it? After all, he had only just recently moved in with Roy. They slept in the same bed. Shared meals together. It just felt a little weird to him to be living with Roy.

Another sigh escaped his lips, this time in relief as he arrived home, quickly getting out of the car and heading up to the door, searching for his key. He paused, unable to find it in his pocket where he always carried it. And he would never have been so stupid as to leave it at home would he? He moved to a window by the door, looking in through the class out to the table he usually set it on. Sure enough, Edward had left his key on the table. No worries, Roy would let him in. His car was in the drive way.

He rung the door bell, leaning against the wall now as he waited. And waited. And waited. He gave an annoyed sigh, ringing it again and waiting for another couple of minutes, looking in through the window to see if he was even coming. A frown appeared on his face now, looking around to try to find a way into his own house.

His eyes soon found a window cracked open on the other side of the porch, quickly making his way over to it and trying to push it open more only to find that it had been rusted and wouldn't budge. He growled in annoyance now, trying his hardest to make the window budge, finally punching the wall in his anger. To say the least, he didn't have much patience.

He left the porch now, walking around the house to see if he could find another way in, spotting a window that was open all the way on the second floor. "How in the world am I supposed to get up there?" he asked himself, frowning now as he looked up at it, glancing around before looking back at the window only to find a tree leading up to it. He blinked in surprise, head cocking to the side for a moment. "Was that there before?" he asked himself, slowly walking over to it and knocking on it just to make sure it was real.

He frowned now, having to jump as high as he could just to grab onto the lowest branch, hanging onto it as if it depended on his life. A grunt escaped him as he pulled himself up onto the branch, the next one out of his reach as well. He gulped, looking down at the ground below him. He could jump...but if he missed, and didn't land on the branch again...it would hurt going down.

He sighed now, crouching down and then jumping up, somehow managing to grab a hold onto the branch and pulling himself up once more, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. He looked down, now seeing a branch in between the one he was sitting on and the one he had been on earlier. "What the fuck! That was not there before!" he cried out, arms flailing about in his anger.

Something was wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it. Was he going crazy? Or was his eyesight going bad? He couldn't figure it out and he was starting to get worried. A bad omen maybe? He wasn't sure but he just knew he wanted to get into the house.

He climbed carefully along the branch the edge of the window in his reach. Carefully, he lifted himself in through the window, sliding in and sighing in relief when he had gotten into the house, now turning around to close the window only to see the tree had disappeared. "Okay, that's it. I'm going crazy. I'm really going crazy." he said to himself, leaving the room and beginning to walk through the halls of the house, feeling as though something was amiss.

He took light steps, listening carefully for anything that was out of the ordinary. He soon heard soft noises coming from his and Roy's bedroom, as if two people were talking to someone. He sneaked close to the door, listening to try to see if he could tell whose voices they were. He could tell one was Roy but the other...was Hughes? What was Hughes doing in their room?

Quickly, he opened the door, golden eyes widening when he saw Roy and Hughes laying in the bed, both covered from the waist down with the sheets, their torso's bare. "R-Roy? What are you doing?" he asked him, his feet refusing to move from the spot he stood, as thought they had turned to heavy weights.

Roy's dark eyes suddenly seemed to be glaring at him coldly, his lips twitching into a smirk as he saw the look of shock and disbelief on Ed's face as he stood there. He slowly sat up, the light glistening off the remains of sweat that was scattered about his body, making it even clearer to the blonde of what had just gone on between the two.

"Edward, we need to talk." he said, his voice holding no remorse or any sense of guilt in them whatsoever. Roy slipped from the bed, allowing golden eyes to see his nude form as he began to walk towards him, in front of him in a matter of a few minutes. Ed looked up at the taller man before him, lips quivering slightly as Hughes sat up in the bed behind Roy, a smirk of his own on his lips as he looked at the blonde in the room, knowing he had beaten the boy.

"To be blunt, I no longer need you. Hughes and I are together now." he said as he brought up a hand, cupping Ed's cheek. His first reaction was to immediately shove it away but his arms were locked by his sides, the only thing on his body moving was his still quivering lips. His feet wouldn't move from the ground and his arms were frozen by his side, as if determined to make him suffer through Roy's tender touch when the man was telling him something so horrible.

Soon, a scream left his lips as his face began to burn, right where Roy's hand was cupping it. He could feel his skin slowly disintegrating underneath his touch, unable to twist his body away from him no matter how much he tried. His eyes were glued to Roy's face, the man's smirk widening the more he watched Edward screaming, bringing up his other hand to cup the other cheek and begin a new burning sensation, Ed wishing desperately he could pull away.

The burning sensation was beginning to get dangerously close to his eyes, his gaze becoming blurry as it finally reached them, his screams becoming louder at this. Soon, the Roy he saw in front of him slowly began to fade from view, his smirk lasting inside his mind as he continued to scream.

XxXxXxXxXx

Golden eyes flew open, lips trembling as the last of his screams died from his throat, sweat rolling down his forehead. He could feel arms around his body, holding him close as he quickly closed his eyes again and buried his face against Roy's chest, unable to look at him. He slowly let his grip fade on Roy's nightshirt, tears welling in the corners of his eyes before he began to slowly draw away from Roy.

"Ed?" he called out softly, hands carefully stroking his arms for a moment to try to calm the overly upset man before him. "Ed, are you alright?" he asked him, one hand shifting to the blonde's face and turning his head to face him, obsidian eyes assessing his face.

Minutes passed by before Ed could calm himself completely and trust himself not to break out into hysterics. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." he said, taking a shaky breath. He slipped off the bed, leaving Roy there as he went to the bathroom to wash off the sweat from his face. When he came back, he found Roy's eyes watching his every move, finding it a little creepy since his dream still vaguely floated in the top of his mind.

"Ed, are you alright now?" he asked him, lifting his arm up to put it around Ed's shoulders as the blonde scooted closer to him, tan arm and automail wrapping around his waist. He felt his head nod against his shoulder, bringing his other arm to stroke Ed's bangs from his face gently. It was one of the few times Ed had actually started any kind of affection with him since they're relationship had started. It was comforting to know that Ed would trust him to comfort him when he needed it.

Ed shifted his head, resting his chin on Roy's shoulder so he could look up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...Just a bad dream." he said, sighing softly as he slowly calmed down. Roy rose an eyebrow as he looked down at him, tightening his arms around the blonde he held.

"Are you sure?" he asked him softly, burying his face in the loose blonde locks, closing his eyes as he thought about how soft they felt.

"Yeah...I think so."

"That doesn't sound so sure then." his voice came out muffled as he said this, slowly letting go and pulling back, pushing Ed out to arm's length to try to get a good look at him, taking several moments to do so. It wasn't long before Ed began to fidget, dropping his eyes to the bed sheets they were currently residing upon.

"Roy, can I ask you something?" he asked him softly, his voice cracking slightly and catching Roy's attention. Obsidian eyes narrowed as he looked at the man before him, hand reaching over and pushing Ed's face so it was even with his.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." his cooed softly, trying to sooth Edward. No matter how softly he spoke or any gentle gesture he made, Ed's body continued to stay stiff, golden eyes focusing on Roy intensely.

He bit his lip for a long time, contemplating on how he would ask what was wanted to ask. Roy sat patiently, not saying a word or making a single notion of impatience. After a few minutes of chewing on his lip, Ed focused on Roy, taking a deep breath. "Would you ever cheat on me or leave m?' he asked him, his chest tightening slightly.

Roy's face was one of pure shock, eyes wide as he stared at his lover from his seat in front of him. A scowl soon replaced it, shaking his head almost violently, raven black locks flying wildly around his head. "Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked him sternly, looking a bit hurt that Edward would even ask him such a question.

"O-Oh, it's nothing! I-I just had this dream and all....it's nothing to worry about." he said, a little more relaxed since he heard Roy's answer. He glanced at the older man when they fell into an awkward silence, noting a look on Roy's face he couldn't quite place. He was almost startled when he felt lips against his own gently, taking only a moment before he began to respond to it softly, closing his eyes as did Roy.

Though, after several minutes of such a soft kiss, Roy pulled away, eyes staring at Ed for a long time before pressing their lips together again, the pressure a little harder than earlier. Ed didn't fight this, only replying to the kiss just as he had before. Soon, a wet tongue was swiping across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He didn't need much convincing before he granted it access. He opened his mouth just enough for it to slip in, the smallest of moans leaving him as the tongue began to run through his moist cavern easily, memorizing every crack and crevice it had.

Strong arms wrapped around Ed's waist, pulling him closer to a well built chest, his own arms moving to wrap around Roy's neck firmly. The kiss suddenly began to get more heated as his own tongue joined Roy's, starting to fight against it. Roy pressed against him a bit harder, dominating their kiss quickly.

Soon, Ed found himself lying on his back, golden eyes shut tightly as Roy's lips moved down to his neck, finding his collarbone and beginning to suck on it hungrily, hands finding their way underneath Ed's shirt, making their way up the tan skin. Ed's arms tightened their grip around Roy's neck, heat slowly starting to spread throughout his body.

He let out a gasp when his boyfriend's hands found pink nubs, ghosting over them teasingly as a smirk formed over his lips. Quickly and swiftly, he pulled Ed's shirt up and off of his body, dropping it to the floor beside the bed as he began to make a wet trail from the blonde's collarbone to his ear, teeth chewing on the lobe gently.

Ed moaned softly, pants escaping his lips lightly, eyes slightly opened and glazed over as he stared up at the ceiling of the room. A shiver ran down his spine as Roy's tongue moved down now, stopping at one of his nipples and taking it in, gently scraping his teeth against it before swirling his tongue around it, gaining a soft whimper from his lover before continuing this notion for several more minutes. Smirking once more, he continued on, moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment as the first, his hand moving down to Ed's boxers and cupping the crotch, feeling the growing bulge in the front.

Wasting no time, he slipped them off before Edward had a chance to protest, tongue now making a wet trail down to his groin and stopping suddenly, leaving Ed whimpering and panting as he stared down at him. A loud gasp suddenly filled the room as a mouth surrounded his erection, gently suckling the tip of it before slowly taking in more.

Roy teased Ed as he took his time doing so, gaining whimpers and soft moans in the process. It was needless to say Roy enjoyed seeing Edward in such a vulnerable state as he was in now. He was nearly startled to hear Ed's voice, fingers clutching his black hair tightly. "R-Roy, please. Don't t-tease." he pleaded, obsidian eyes staring at him for a long time.

Smirking, he did as asked, quickening his pace and engulfing his erection entirely. A cry of pleasure echoed through the room as Roy began to suck, bobbing his head up and down on it quickly, eyes focused on Ed's face as the man writhed and whimpered, moaning with each suck. His own erection gave a small throb, ignoring it for the moment and focusing on giving his lover all the pleasure for the moment. He soon quickened his pace more, tongue wrapping around the shaft and tracing the vein on the underside before wrapping around the head of it.

Warm liquid suddenly hit the back of his throat, a tan body shaking as his back arched off the bed, voice calling out Roy's name in pleasure. He pulled away, swallowing all he could before crawling over top the blonde, smirking at the sight before him. He never thought he would ever get to see Ed like this with as much of a fight he had continually put up whenever he started anything like this. "Still think I'm going to leave you?" he asked him, capturing Ed's attention quickly.

Before he could reply, lips descended on his own once more, a tongue forcing it's way into his mouth and letting his lover taste himself. When he pulled away, Ed was panting heavily, golden eyes glazed over once more as he stared up at him. "No." he said softly, arms reaching up and wrapping around his neck quickly pulling him back down for another kiss.

A smile made it's way onto pale lips, gently pulling away from their kiss and holding three fingers up to Ed's mouth, the blonde taking the fingers in without questioning. He already knew what they were for. And he was willing to go through with it this time. He had been so afraid all along of doing anything like this but...he felt it was finally the right time. He had been denying Roy all this time but he had suddenly felt what it was liked to be denied.

Soon, the fingers were pulled from his mouth, gently prodding his hole before slowly slipping a finger in. Ed winced slightly at the intrusion, the pain very faint. He began to move the finger in and out as he slowly added a second finger, earning a small gasp this time. Carefully as could be done, he began to scissor and stretch the blonde, taking his time to prepare him properly before adding the third and final finger.

Edward panted beneath Roy, slowly getting used to the feeling of the fingers inside him. When they were pulled out, he felt vaguely empty, watching hazily as the older man rid himself of the clothing he had on. He felt the weight of the mattress shift as the man climbed back on the bed, completely naked just as Edward was as he climbed over him. "I'm sorry, I don't have any lube with me. I'll try to be as careful as possible but it's going to bed hard without." he said softly, kissing Ed's check gently as he positioned himself. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked him softly, eyes focused on him.

"Yes, I'm sure." he said just as softly, sitting up slightly and wrapping his arms around Roy's neck, attaching thier lips together. Slowly, thier kiss became more heated, Roy's arms pulling him as close as he could before he slowly pushed himself in, deepening their kiss in an attempt to distract Ed from the pain he knew he must be feeling at the moment.

A muffled cry filled his ears, continuing to kiss him passionately as he left Ed get used to the feeling. Soon, he pulled away, resting his head on his lover's chest as they panted heavily, feeling a light nudge of his hips. Smiling softly, he kissed Ed once more, slowly beginning to move. The only thing that began to run through Ed's mind was how much it hurt even when he knew roy was trying his hardest to be gentle. But before long, vague pleasure began to course through his body, soon becoming a strong wave of pleasure.

Loud moans and whimpers began to fill the air as the pace quickened, both males panting heavily as they continued. Sweat built up along their skin, rolling down their skin in beads just as Roy hit a certain spot. "Roy!" he cried out, back arching off the bed. A smirk appeared once more, quickening his pace and driving in faster, making sure to hit the spot over and over, Ed's sweat screams and moans filling his ears so he heard nothing else.

His hand wrapped around Ed's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. White soon blinded Ed's vision, seed spilling out across their stomach's and chests, calling out Roy's name. Just hearing how pleasured Ed's voice sounded made him cum, unable to hold it in any longer and filling him with his own seed.

He fell to the side, pulling out quickly and wrapping his arms around Ed tightly, pulling him to him and kissing the top of his head. "I love you Edward." he said softly, closing his eyes.

"I love you too Roy." he said softly, eyes already closed as he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Oh my...don't be angry with me...? I didn't realize my junior year would be so busy. Forgive me. ////// Anyways, I'll be taking requests for the next chapter. It's coming to an end guys. So here's a poll I would like you all to participate in:

Would you rather me...

A.) Post a long chapter and end it all together

B.) Take several more chapters to end it and spread it out

C.) End it with a somewhat short chapter and have an epilogue of fan requests?

I'll update once I get from 10-20 reviews. C:


	16. Our Happy Ending

**So at long last, I present to you the final chapter. C:**

* * *

Light filtered through the hotel window, making golden eyes flutter open, a soft groan leaving soft, pink lips. The smell of eggs wafted into his nose, Edward slowly sitting up in bed and stretching slightly, letting the sheets slide down his nude body. Last night had been wonderful, minus the late night flight. He couldn't help but blush as he remembered the way Roy had rocked his body into the bed from the moment they arrived until six this morning.

He glanced at the clock, smiling softly when he noticed it was eleven, sliding out of bed and not bothering to put on any clothes as he moved out into the kitchen where his lover was. He wrapped his arms around him from behind once he reached him, hearing the man's smooth voice give a small hum of appreciation. "Good morning love."

He simply smiled, resting his cheek against the other's back as he spoke. "Isn't it a bit too late for breakfast?" he asked, a small yawn, feeling the other's back muscles move as he went about sliding the eggs onto a plate.

"No, no. We're simply going to have brunch. But I must say," he said as he turned around to look down at Edward, "It is a bit too early for dessert." he said with a smirk before it slowly melted into a soft smile, fingers gently running through the blonde hair that he loved so much.

"Mm, it's never too early for sweets." Edward retorted with a grin, feeling the other man's hands moving down his back, stopping right above his ass.

"Brunch first, fun later. As I recall, food gives us energy to, let's say, go at it from two to six." he said, both men holding silly grins on their face now as Edward pulled away and disappeared back into the hotel's bedroom to pull some boxers on. He came back to find the small table set with plates, a small vase in the center that held two roses, a pink and a red.

Edward took his seat, resting his hands on top of the table. He jumped slightly as he felt Roy slide a hand on top of his left hand, more specifically his fingers, watching as it grazed over the silver ring that now sat on his ring finger since yesterday afternoon. "Remind me to get us an earlier flight next time…the reception lasted a bit too long." The dark haired man's voice made butterflies in Ed's stomach, smiling softly at him.

"I could have told you not to this time, if you had told me we were going somewhere special to begin with. After all…as I remember, we agreed to hold off for a few months before actually going anywhere." he said, turning his hand over and letting Roy slide his hands into it, their fingers lacing gently.

"Mm, I know. But I wanted to surprise you. I know how badly you wanted to go..and your boss doesn't mind either. You know it took a lot of persuading to get that woman to give up her best mechanic for a month." he said, giving Ed's hand a light squeeze.

"I can't imagine. Now do you know how I feel every time you want to go on a long trip?" he asked, his free hand picking up his fork and beginning to eat his food, humming happily to himself. It was the same reaction every time he ate Roy's cooking. Into their second year of dating, shortly before Roy had proposed, the man had decided to take some classes to make his cooking even better. Needless to say Edward didn't have a problem with it. He felt as though he had his own personal professional chef.

"So, what would you like to do today my dear husband?" Husband. Roy loved that word. He loved saying it, he loved being able to say it, he loved thinking it. Most importantly, he loved being able to _look_ at Ed and _know_ he was his husband.

"I have nothing particular in mind…maybe we could go down to the beach…you said it was guest exclusive right?" he said, watching Roy nod his head, eyes never seeming to leave his blonde haired husband.

"Yes…along with most of the buildings lining this street. I've saved up for this since the moment I bought your ring." he said softly, gently letting go of the other's hand and moved it to cup his face, thumb rubbing his cheek lightly. "We'll get the most privacy here than out of any other place we could have chosen for our honeymoon." he spoke softly before letting his hand drop and beginning to eat as well.

The couple at in silence, a comfortable silence, for several minutes. When they finished, Ed took it apon himself to clean up. They had a silent agreement that as long as Roy cooked, Ed would do the dishes. As he set the dishes on the drying rack, he felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind, the other's face nuzzling against his neck as lips kissed the skin there.

"So soon?" Ed asked, a pleasant groan escaping his lips as he said this, the other's teeth grazed along his skin, moving up to his ear and biting the lobe gently.

"Mm, you just look so beautiful. Besides, how often do I get to wake up the day after our wedding and know you're completely mine?" he questioned, kissing his cheek before he slowly ran his hands up the other's chest, stopping at Ed's nipples. Over the past two years, he had learned how sensitive certain area os the blonde's body was. He was more than happy to let Edward know this over and over again, every time they made love.

He let out a breathy moan as Roy's fingers ghosted over his nipples, his head moving to lean back against his husband as lips began to suck at a spot on his neck that he had marked last night, only renewing the mark for more to see when they went out later. He felt his breath pick up slightly as fingers gently flicked his small, pink nubs, massaging them lightly before moving one hand to slowly roam over the other's skin, making Edward shiver slightly.

Roy smirked against the mark he was making, lifting his mouth as he took the other's earlobe into his teeth. "I love you." he whispered into his ear before he turned the other around and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. The two let their tongue tangle for several long minutes as Roy pulled their hips togethers, moans escaping both their mouths at how wonderful it felt. Even after going for four hours last night it was amazing they still wanted to resume their activities this morning. It was only the beginning of their honeymoon after all.

Slowly Roy began to move them towards the bedroom, somehow able to keep their hips connected the entire time. As they reached the bedroom, the raven was able to easily move the blonde onto the bed, climbing over him as his hands began to explore over his skin again, grazing over his groin, his touch teasing even through the boxers.

Over the years he had come to love teasing Ed, the way he groaned when he couldn't get Roy to stop teasing, the way his back arched up, chasing after the other's warm touch, the way he growled when he got too frustrated. All of this he had come to love, everything about Ed he had come to love. There was nothing he hated, not even those temper tantrums when he did something the blonde didn't like.

After several minutes of teasing, he finally pulled the other's boxer's off, hand wrapping around his erection while he captured the other's lips once more, having strayed away to watch the look on his face. Roy was always amazed at how breathtaking Ed's faces were. He loved it.

Ed moaned into the kiss as the other stroked him, arms wrapped around Roy's neck to keep him in place. It was their honeymoon, he wasn't going to let him get away with too much teasing. When the other pulled out of their kiss, he rested their foreheads together, panting slightly. He felt Roy place gentle kisses on his cheeks, his neck, his jawline, anywhere he could reach at the moment.

The blonde's chest rose and fell quickly with his pants, eyes closed as he enjoyed everything his husband was doing to him. A groan escaped his lips when the other suddenly let go of his erection, eyes opening to look at the raven haired man above him. "Roy?" he called, watching the man's smile.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm just going to turn you over is all." he said softly, gently nudging his lover to roll over onto his stomach. Roy then lifted the other's hips so that his ass was in the air, fingers gently moving over his ass cheeks and slowly pulling them apart. He leaned forward, letting his tongue run over the other's entrance.

Ed gasped as he felt the other's tongue slowly moistening his hole, hands immediately clinging to the sheets on the bed as the older pushed his tongue inside of him, strangled moans meeting his ears. Just a year ago Ed would never have allowed him to do this kind of thing. But the more they had gotten to know each other and the more they fell for each other, Ed could trust Roy enough to see him be weak. He felt weak like this but it made Roy happy to know that how much trust he shared between them.

After several minutes, Roy finally pulled away from the other's ass, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the bottle of lube sitting on it. He popped it open after he rid himself of his boxers, spreading it over his own erection. He lined himself up with his lover's entrance, rubbing against him lightly just to hear Ed groan and tell him to stop teasing. It always made Roy grin to feel in control of such a stubborn man.

Without anymore hesitation, he plunged all the way into the other with one swift thrust, knowing his lover didn't need much stretching after last night. He didn't wait long before he began to move, Edward's voice ringing out with moans as his fingers clung to the hotel's bed sheets. God he loved these noises.

He moved inside the other quickly, a moan of his own escaping his lips when Edward moved his hips back against the raven's own. A grin appeared on the blonde's face, always able to enjoy surprising Roy with movements of his own. Before either of them knew it they were going it rough and hard, moans filling the room as they continued. They had both lost count as to how many time they had already had sex since last night. The couple just couldn't help but get lost in the feeling.

"Roy, f-faster." Ed moaned out, the raven growling slightly as he did as the other wanted, hands holding the younger's hips, fingers nearly digging into the skin. Ed could feel his chest moving quickly as he panted, a shiver moving down his spine as pleasure consumed his body. No one could ever make him feel as good as Roy could. No one could make goosebumps rise on every part of his body or make his body shiver almost violently from pleasure.

He could feel the way Roy's cock filled him entirely with each thrust, his husband making sure to go all the way in before pulling back out and repeating. His own muscles clenched at him desperately, as if just waiting for the moment that they both hit their release and he was waiting to milk him dry. The only time the feelings seemed to intensify was when they locked eyes as they normally did, a light blush always appearing on the blonde's face to have someone staring at him so intently during such an intimate time.

As Roy continued to thrust into him, hands holding the blonde's hips up in the air, their moans entertained together, making music to their ears. It felt like minutes upon minutes of sweet sweet pleasure and musical melody before they both began to near their final cords, Edward's hands clenching tightly at the bed sheets. He always had to be careful and make sure he didn't grip too hard, otherwise he would tear them with his automail. They had already ruined several sheet sets at home.

Finally, they both cried out the other's name, landing on the bed a few minutes later as they tried to catch their breath, Roy pulling out and laying beside his lover. His arms automatically wrapped around Ed and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose into the loose hair and getting a nose full of their after sex scent. Edward always smelled so sweet to him afterwards.

After they were able to catch their breath, the younger man kissed between the raven's pecs lightly before he spoke. "Shower and then the beach?" he asked, feeling his chest rumble as the other chuckled and gave a small nod.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The sand felt nice between his fingers, watching idly as Roy read a book. Surprising, I know. Edward wasn't even sure what possessed them to actually decide on the beach. Edward couldn't really get in the water and Roy wouldn't go without him. The only thing they could really do was build sand castles or just lay in the sun's warmth. And honestly, it was a little too hot to stay out here for long. The other odd thing he had noticed since they had been here was that Roy was keeping his left hand in the sun while using his right hand to hold up the book.

"Roy…why'd we choose here again?" he asked, shifting on the blanket that they had laid on the sand. A seagull boldly landed near them, picking at a few remains of someone's lunch from earlier before it was joined by others to do the same thing.

"Because you said you'd like to go to the beach just once, even if you couldn't get in the water." he murmured, glancing up at the blonde before pausing and setting his book down. "You want to go somewhere else? We could go look at the open market?" he suggested as he sat up a bit more, turned to face his husband.

"No. I was just asking." he said, looking out at the water. It looked as thought it would be cool to the touch and it looked beautiful with the way the sunlight shined off of it. It was the perfect image of a romantic day at the beach. And it was romantic, but he couldn't honestly say he was enjoying it to it's fullest potential. "Why don't we go back to the hotel or something? It's not really that exciting out here." he admitted, scratching his head.

Roy smiled, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "I guess we should. Besides, we shouldn't let your automail get too hot." he said, helping Edward stand before they packed away all their things.

"Sorry if I'm not excited about being here." he said softly, Roy giving him a gentle smile and shake of his head.

"Don't worry. We came because you wanted to go at least once in a while. Besides, we're only here a week. At the end of the week we board a plane and head to Europe for two weeks and spend the last week of our honeymoon at home, relaxing before we have to head back to work." he informed the blonde, grinning as those golden eyes stared at him in surprise.

"You planned out all of this? How'd you know I wouldn't want to stay at the beach?" he asked, smiling softly as Roy took his left hand as they began to walk back into the hotel.

"Edward, I know you can't really get in the water so why would I plan our whole honeymoon at the beach?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I think touring Europe for a few weeks will be exciting." he told him, glancing over to see his beautiful blonde smiling at him. Ever since the day he had proposed to him, it was rare he didn't see that smile. He adored it more than anything the world could offer them. Even the joy of seeing their niece crawling around could make him as happy.

"Are we..you know…going to have to be in a cab or anything?" he asked casually, trying to make his fear less than it was. Roy knew how much Ed hated cars. He had gotten into the habit of holding Ed's hand when they rode in one. When he wasn't driving the car itself he let lay with his head on his lap and close his eyes so he didn't have to think about it.

"Only to and from the airport. The rest of the time I figured we could rent bikes or something if we have to go far away." he said softly, giving his hand a squeeze. He should see the relief in the younger man by how his muscles seemed to relax and his hand didn't grip so hard. "Now then, let's just enjoy the rest of the week here before we head off to Europe. I'm sure Al will be expecting a full report of everything we did. Minus a few intimate details of course." he grinned.

Ed laughed at this, using his free hand to gently punch Roy's shoulder. "That's just gross to think about!" The two chuckled to themselves as they went back inside the hotel.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The craze started the moment their father left. Ed and Al were too young to understand what was going on at the time so they didn't try. All they knew was that there was a foreboding sense that their father wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. As much as they craved to they couldn't give their mother the comfort she needed. Only having their father back would do the trick.

It started out small, their mother sighing softly whenever she passed his picture int he hall. Sometimes she would accidentally make too much coffee in the morning and just chuckle to herself and carry on.

But after a few months, it began to get worse. She began to dial his number every week to try to get him to answer with no luck. She would stay up late into the night, waiting for him to come through the door again and giving up at two in the morning. She even began to take down his pictures and throw them against the wall to watch the glass shatter and how the marks that scarred the photograph would scar the man's face.

When the phone would no longer ring was when she went mad, piling both boys into the car to go search for him with no idea of how long it would take. It was most likely her excitement and overwhelming desire to have him back that caused her carelessness. Her dire need to have her husband back with her and their family that caused the care wreck that took her life and Ed's limbs while Al was sent into an aroma for several weeks.

Hohenheim really hadn't meant to be away so long. He hadn't meant to cause so much disarray and disruption in his family. Like most men, he had fallen in love without meaning to. He and Trisha married and were one of the happiest couples anyone had ever seen. They were beautiful together really. Both parents were outstandingly ecstatic when their sons were born. They spent time together like every family did, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

But he had been suppressing a need for adventure throughout the years and finally…it got to be too much and he had finally just left one day, saying that he was off on a business trip.

While he was away, Trisha was an outstanding mother, keeping her boys happy while hiding her fear that Hohenheim wouldn't be coming back fairly well. But…she bottled it up for too long and it felt as though the moment she could no longer hear the phone even try to connect that it had shattered and she had lost all restraint. Their wonderful, happy family no longer existed. It was a sure thing the moment Edward woke up in the hospital, gran sitting beside him while his two missing appendages were brought to his attention for the first time.

The fact that they had to tell him that his mother was no longer with them didn't help him either. But he had known that the moment he had tried to open his pain filled eyes in an upside down car and saw the front half of the car had been completely smashed in by the other car and her hand was hanging limply in front of him. Al's coma was the icing on the cake.

He had fallen silent for weeks, sitting beside his bed when he managed to hobble over. He sat there for weeks, only eating if the nurses brought him food. The hospital gave him some prosthetics for the time being but he rarely used them. The only time he left the seat beside his little brother's bed was to go to the bathroom and even then it was the bathroom inside their room.

Winry and gran had surprised him one day by showing up with autodial. The hospital was all for letting them attach it to his body in their own facility so they could observe how it was done. Besides, Edward was a very difficult patient and only trusted people he knew to do it.

It was a month an a half, a month after Edward had his autodial fit on, that Al woke up from his coma. It was only when they could mourn together did Edward actually cry. And then the annoyance of guardianship started up. Gran fought like hell to have Ed and Al under her care. It took a few months before they would officially let her have them. It had been taxing for everyone but at least it had taken their minds off what was bothering them for the time being.

Edward found out that he had a phobia of cars the day that gran showed up to pick them up from the hospital. He had refused and kicked and pleaded not to go back into the car. It delayed leaving the hospital for a few weeks since the doctors now thought he had to go through therapy. But he was non compliant with them. He refused to say a word and finally, ran just showed up with a two person bicycle and told Ed that he had to come home.

The blonde hadn't bend able to stop smiling for days because of the look on the doctors' faces.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A grin appeared on his face as they say on a park bench, eating their lunch. The past few weeks had honestly bent he best of his life. Roy had taken him on many tours throughout Europe. It was no wonder he had hardly gotten a moment with Roy after they were engaged. He had been working so much but it was well worth it. He couldn't say that there was anything he didn't like about their honeymoon. "So, tomorrow we go home." Ed spoke, looking at the beautiful scenery in front of them. They were currently sitting in Venice, the last stop on their European part of the honeymoon.

"Yes, we do. And then we get a whole week of relaxation at home. We get to sleep in our own bed again. I can honestly say that I'm looking forward to it, not that the hotel bed haven't been comfortable." he said leaning back and resting his arm on the bench behind Ed's back. "Have you enjoyed it so far?" he asked, trash crumpled in the hand in his lap.

"Yeah. I have. It's been amazing Roy. Thanks for this." he said softly, reaching over and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. They hadn't fought once since they had been away. Not even the smallest fight about who gets which seat or what flavor of ice cream to share. It was strangely blissful the whole time. No one had bothered them, not even Al.

"Really Ed, it's no problem. I'm glad to make you happy. You're my future and I'm not going to mess that up." he said, making the blonde smile at him. It was almost weird to see him so smiley the past few months. But he loved the smile too much to say anything. "So, how about we head back to the hotel, pack up and get some rest. Maybe even take a bubble bath or something." he suggested.

The blonde smiled and gave a nod as they stood up, stretching slightly as throwing away their trash because they began to walk towards their hotel. The walk was leisurely and slow, enjoying the culture that surrounded them on all sides. Never in a million years had he ever thought he'd get to go to Europe. He had always been happy with where he lived and what he did for a living. He almost thought he might miss this place a little bit.

But he had to admit that it was a little too any for his tastes. Marble floors, ceiling that would take at least thirty men stacked on top of each other to reach, chandeliers made out of crystal and gold. It was beautiful to look at but there really was no place like home. He missed their king sized bed that smelled like them. When Roy was at work by the time he woke up, he could just scootch over to his side and take in his scent, not that he would ever let the older man know he did that.

He missed their shower that took just the right jiggle to get it to a warm perfection and their towels that were overly fluffy. He especially missed their entertainment area where they could just sit and watch movie after movie on nights they had nothing to do. Sure it was nice to get away for a bit but after being gone for three weeks, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in the blanket Roy had gotten him one year for Christmas.

As they arrived in their room, they packed up most of their things and set them by the door for the morning, both men now resting in the bathtub with Edward's back against Roy's chest. The older man's hand was moving gently through Ed's hair, their eyes closed as they thought about the last three weeks. Everything really had gone well. All the tours, the beautiful scenery, the many people they had met over time. All the families they had seen.

They were both old enough now to know they should start thinking about kids if they didn't want to be the dirt old parents in the room. For now they didn't discuss it, they just observed. Children were a big responsibility, they both knew it. But they couldn't help but think about how their future could be with a little bundle in it. Still, neither of them spoke of it, simply sitting in silence.

After a few minutes, the blonde finally spoke out. "Roy…do you think it'll always be just the two of us?" he asked quietly, enjoying the quiet too much to speak too loudly.

The raven haired man thought for a moment, hand pausing in hair as he thought. "No. I think…in a few years I can a child in our family pictures." he said with a soft smile, leaning forward to nuzzling into the blonde head. "What about you?"

The shorter man was quiet, smiling lightly to himself for several long minutes. "I think so too. But will we even be able to get a child? I've heard that adoption agencies don't normally take gay couples seriously. It takes a long time before they let them get one." he said softly.

"Don't worry, if we want it enough we'll be able to be patient." Roy spoke, his hands moving around to gently rest around his waist. "I can't imagine us giving up on the idea just because there's a long waiting line. I know I've wanted a family for a long time. I didn't think it'd ever become a possibility. That is, until I met you and realized something."

"Realized what?" he asked curiously.

"That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and with your support, we could manage. I know you never mentioned it much but I see how good you are with Al and Riza's daughter. Kids love you. So I think you'd make a wonderful father." he said, practically able to feel the smile coming off Ed.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so. Now, since that won't be for a few years, why don't we discuss something coming up much sooner." he said, grinning. "Like you visiting me at work on your days off. It'd be such an oh so wonderful surprise to see my little blonde bringing me lunch." he grinned playfully.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Edward said, unable to help the laugh that escaped his lips. "I might…but you have to return the favor."

"I can do that. If we're playing that game…then shouldn't it apply to sexual favors too?" Roy grinned mischievously as he watched his husband turn around in his arms.

"Don't we already? Besides, I'm _not_ having sex with you at work."

"Aw, come on Ed, it'd be exciting. I know you think so." he grinned.

"Just because I think it'd be exciting doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to try it. My boss would have a fit if she found us all hot and riled in one of the back rooms. Or my office for that matter. You better give up the thought." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, a husband can still dream can't he? But does this mean we can at least try it in different rooms of the house?" he asked, grin back full force.

Edward stared at him for several minutes before he burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah. But _you're_ cleaning up the mess. Especially in the kitchen. And no random romps when we're expecting people either." he told him, Roy's laughter now filling the bathroom.

"I got it. We'll have to make sure we start on that right away. Maybe even have a little kitchen fun for the first act." he grinned, poking the blonde nose. "I can just imagine us making a cake and you getting frosting on your little nose."

"Roy."

"Yes?"

"Don't start getting sickeningly sweet. We almost went the whole vacation without that."

"Sorry." he returned with a grin. "Speaking of sickeningly sweet, Al and Riza want to have dinner with us when we get back. Are you okay with that?" he asked, shifting around in the bathtub.

"Yeah, it's fine. I kind of figured they would anyway. Especially since I know Al will want all the details." he said with a smile. "And I'm sure Holly will want to hear about all the places we went too. Although, I'm sure she'd rather have her special Uncle Roy bed time story instead."

"Yeah, I'm sure she would. She always loves those." The two continued their easy flowing conversation for quiet some time before getting out, heading off to bed. The next morning, they were both up early, double checking their bags to make sure they had everything packed and weren't leaving behind anything.

Roy helped Ed get through the cab ride to the airport and everything was easy sailing from there. Their honeymoon ended in just the most perfect note and neither of them had any complaints.

They spent the next week relaxing around their house and spending time with Al, Riza, and Holly. Everything was going well…up until the very last day before they had to start going back to work again.

It started with the simple ring of their doorbell, Edward getting up to answer the door while Roy, Al, Riza, and Holly sat in the living room talking to one another casually while they all watched Holly's favorite Disney movie Aladdin. HIs laughter was just dying off as he reached the door, swinging it open with expectations to see Hughes or someone of that nature.

But the man he saw in front of him made his breath leave him. It was Hohenheim standing on their porch, looking tired and worn out. A bit of surprise appeared in his eyes as he looked Edward over before giving him a small smile. "Good to see you Ed. Are Al and your mother home?" he asked.

All he could do was stare blankly at him, anger starting to well up inside of him as he heard his question. Did he even realize how long it had been? What kind of husband didn't even know their wife was dead and both of his kids had grown up and gotten married? Before he even realized what had happened, Roy was pulling him back was Riza raced past him, catching Hohenheim before he could hit the ground.

Al was yelling something and Roy was trying to talk to him, Holly peeking curiously over the back of the couch at the whole thing. "-ward. Edward." Roy's voice finally came through, golden eyes blinking for several minutes before they moved to focus on the raven haired man's face.

"What?" he asked, a bit startled to see his husband so close. All he got was a small sigh as the other ran his hands over his face, thumb tracing his cheek gently.

"Edward, what happened?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean what happened?" he asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"Why'd you punch that man?" he asked, Ed's face holding surprise. "You punched him Edward. Who is he?"

He was silent, slowly drawing out of Roy's grip to glance out to the porch was Riza was currently holding ice to his cheek while Al stared at the man wide eyed. "He's my father." he said softly.

"Your father?" Mustang's voice repeated, just as startled as Ed was. "What's he doing here? Didn't he run out on you when you were younger?" he asked.

"Yes. The fucker. And he just had the gall to ask if my mother was home." he said, grinding his teeth together. Just the thought made him want to go out there and punch the man again.

Roy gave a small sigh, drawing Ed's attention to him again. "Edward…as much as you don't like him, you need to explain to him what's happened. He obviously doesn't know that your mother is dead. Or how long it's been. Just…explain it to him and let him be on his way."

Edward took a deep breath, slowly exhaling before he gave a small nod. "That's it. I don't want him in our house any longer than that." he spoke angrily.

"Alright, alright. No longer than that. I promise. Just please…be civil. If you don't think you can be, I'll explain things to him." he said softly.

"You'll probably have to. I don't even want to see his face right now." he hissed, looking up when Al finally came back inside, stuttering out the word 'father' several times. "Al." he said, catching his attention. "Roy will explain things to him. Unless you want to. I refuse to talk to him right now." he said before he made the decision final and turned on his heel to head towards his and Roy's room.

Once he closed the door, he heard the front door opening again and the clatter of footsteps as everyone came back inside. He flopped onto their bed, staring at the ceiling as he heard the low rumble of Roy's voice through the door, Al's voice coming in every now and then to correct or add information to what he was saying. Riza's voice even pipped up every once in a while.

But once he heard Holly's voice, he knew that Hohenheim was now socializing and trying to get to know her. He didn't understand how everyone could so easily just go along with seeing in after he had been gone for over twenty years. He glanced at the door when it was opened, All peeking inside.

"Ed…would you join us? Father would like to say a few things to us." he said, sighing at the glare he received in return. "Please? He just wants to say it to me and you. His sons." he tried.

"You still think of him as our father? That bastard who ran out on us years ago without any word of where he was going or when he would be back? That bastard who didn't even know mom had died?" he cried, voice raising with each word. "Tell him to fuck off! I will not speak with him!" he yelled, rolling onto his side so that his back was facing the door.

Al said nothing more, listening as the door was shut. It felt like forever before it was opened again, Edward expecting it to be Roy to coax him out of the funk that he was surely in. "Is the fucker gone yet?" he asked, staring at the wall still.

"I'm afraid the 'fucker' is still here." a voice spoke that definitely wasn't Roy's.

Edward immediately sat up, spinning around to send Hohenheim one of the worst glares he had ever given anyone in his life. "Leave. Now."

"Edward, please, I just want to talk." he said softly.

"Leave. Fucking leave right now!" he yelled, taking one of their pillows and throwing it at him.

"Edward. I just have a few things to say."

"LEAVE." he cried out again, ready to throw another pillow before the door opened wider and his husband came through, moving towards him in an instant and stopping close enough to cup his face.

"Edward. Please, just listen to him. All he wants to do is talk. You don't have to answer him, you don't even have to listen. Just….let him talk. And he'll leave right after." Roy said softly, leaning forward and resting their cheeks together. "Just a few more minutes and he'll be gone."

The blonde took a deep breath to calm himself once more, slowly giving a small nod. "I'll be right out in the living if you need me okay?" He moved to leave but a vice like grip on his sleeve stopped him. Covering the metal hand holding onto his sleeve with his own. "You'll be fine. I promise." he whispered to him softly before the hand fell and he left the room swiftly.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, Hohenheim shifting from foot to foot for a few minutes before he could finally speak. "You seem to be doing well." he spoke, receiving a glare from the oldest Elric brother. "Right. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being gone so long. I hadn't meant to leave you and Al alone. I…I hadn't realized how much time had gone by. If I had known about the car wreck when it happened…I would have been there right away." he said.

"Fuck you. They tried calling and kept getting a disconnected message you asshole."

"I had money troubles but I swear Ed, if I had known I would have been there in a heart beat." he said, voice begging his son to believe him. "I know it's hard for anyone to think that I really had lost track of the time passing by. I honestly don't know what came over me." he admitted, scatting the back of his head. AT the silence he received from him, he knew that he should wrap it up. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that if I had the chance, I would go back and do it all over again." Hohenheim then turned and started to open the door. "Roy seems like a good man. I wish the two of you the best of luck." he said softly before he finally walked out.

Edward listened until the front door closed, slumping back on the bed and closing his eyes. He felt emotionally drained. How could someone not realize how much time was going by? Everyone always made a big deal about the new year. The date was practically stamped everywhere in site. So how could he not know?

He soon stood up, moving out into the living room and grabbing the car keys. "Where are you going Edward?" Roy asked, immediately standing up from his seat.

"Out. I need to visit mom's grave. Alone." he said before he was out the door and in the car. For the first time in years, he wasn't about to have a panic attack or about to hyperventilate. He could handle this. It was just a short drive and he'd be there. And it was. He parked on the gravel road and almost ran toward's the pat of the cemetery their mother was buried, coming to a halt when he saw a familiar form wandering around the graveyard. He tensed his jawline, moving on to her grave without getting his attention. He would see him soon enough anyway.

"Hey mom." he said softly as he stood in front of her grave, all trances of anger leaving him, sorrow the only evident emotion on his face. "Dad finally came back. Pretty late I know." he spoke, moving to kneel down in front of the grave stone. "He didn't even know you were dead. Can you believe that guy?" he asked, a small laugh escaping his lips, albeit it was a bit dry.

"He's become an old fart now. But I know you would still love him if you were here." This time he felt about ready to cry again. He knew she would still love him, no matter how much pain and suffering he had caused over the years.

"And you should be aware that I'm really sorry for everything." Hohenheim's voice broke out. Edward said nothing, feeling his presence standing beside his kneeled body. "Edward, would you mind if I paid my respects alone?" The blonde stood and gave a small nod. "And if you…could, would you stay to talk to me for a bit more?" No answer to that question.

But surprisingly, he stuck around, looking around at some other gravestones in the yard, recognizing a few of the names from over the years. He would glance over at Hohenheim every now and then to see if he was done but he kept his head bowed for almost an hour. Ed was about at his limit for waiting on him when he saw his father lift his head and nod towards him to let him know he was done. "Edward. I truly am sorry."

he said softly.

He observed the flowers that were now laying over the grass, glancing up at Hohenheim quizzically. "Daffodils. They were your mother's favorite. I bought them to surprise her..but I guess I'm a bit late." he spoke, receiving a snort in answer. "I still love you, even if you don't like me. To be honest…I was blind to the time passing by until about two years ago. And then I was scared to come home."

"You should have been. Al and I were both angry at you for so long. You missed out on us growing up, on the fact that we were in the hospital for months, that I have automail. Al's girlfriends, his wedding. The birth of your grandchild. My wedding. You missed it all." he hissed at him, unable to hide the disdain in his voice as he spoke to him.

"Yeah, I've realized that. I want nothing more to go back in time and be there for you both. All three of you. I take full responsibility for what happened to you. But…I'm glad that you were able to move on and enjoy your lives. From what Al told me, you were one heck of an older brother. I'm sorry I put you in that position." he said.

Edward was silent for several minutes, closing his eyes. "It's always been on our minds. What you did. I know Al would question what wold be different if you were there for us. I know I did several times." he admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

Hohenheim looked at his oldest son in surprise, shaking his head. "No, not really." he told him. "Why?"

"Roy and I…have an extra room right now. You can stay there for the time being." he said softly. "But you're going to have to get a job and find your own place in a few years. Roy and I…we want to start a family."

Hohenheim smiled at him and gave a small nod. "Thank you Edward. Your mother raised you to be a good man."

xXxXxXxXxXx

His attention was captured at the soft sound of Roy's book being closed, looking up from his comfortable position of leaning on his chest. "Edward…I'm proud of you." he said softly, fingers moving through his hair as they normally did. "I know it was stressful for you. And I'm sure Al is wondering how you're really doing. How are you doing?" he asked him softly.

"I'm fine…really." he responded, closing his eyes for a moment. "I still don't' forgive him, I doubt I ever will. But I know mom would still love him, even in the afterlife." he spoke.

He opened his eyes when Roy's hand stopped stroking through his hair and moved to lift his chin up, smiling as he was brought into a soft and gentle kiss. "Edward Elric Mustang…you are the most amazing man I will ever know in my life. And the only one I will ever love. You continuously surprise me day after day." he spoke against his lips.

Edward smiled, kissing him back lightly as he shifted his position on the bed. "And you, Roy Mustang, are the only man I'll ever love in my life." he said softly. They smiled to themselves as they continued to kiss gently, Roy taking it a step further and sliding his tongue along his husband's lips.

Edward opened his mouth slowly, feeling the familiar tongue sweeping through his mouth and drawing his own to do the same. Their lips stayed connected as the older man slowly moved to hover over him, hands guiding Edward to lay on his back before they began to run down his body, going over every well known curve and everyone inch of skin he could reach before they came back up to the edge of his shirt.

It wasn't long before it lay on the ground, the raven haired man's fingers began to caress and tease his nipples. Soft moans escaped the blonde's lips, shivering as his pink buds grew hard. His husband played and teased them until they were red and raw before he pulled back and gave him a silly grin. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you writhe underneath me like that?"

Ed was panting softly, his arms wrapping around his neck and bringing his head back down to connect their lips again. "I don't care how cute you think I am. Just make love to me. Please. As a reminder of our honeymoon before we have to go back to work." he begged softly.

"Can do." Roy grinned, kissing him back heatedly as he got rid of their clothing. When they were both naked, he withdrew from the kiss and began to gently caress his body as he moved lower, hand pumping the other's erection a few times before he took the head of it into his mouth. This caused the younger to arch up and moan, hands holding down his hips so he wouldn't lose control.

Roy took his time, gently sucking and taking in the cock inch by inch before he built a steady rhythm, knowing that his husband's fingers were firmly grasping their bed sheets at this point. He ran his tongue along the underside of the vein, grasp on his hips getting harder when he felt him try to buck up. He pulled back with an obvious 'pop' as he let the erection leave his mouth, eyes taking in the sight of his flustered and panting lover.

Smiling, he lubed himself up, aligning his erection with Edward's opening and gently pushing in, hand pumping the blonde's manhood slowly to keep his distracted from whatever discomfort he might feel. He began with a slow and steady pace, using the moans filling the room as guidance for when he needed to move faster. He hovered over the smaller man, capturing his lips in passionate kisses every now and then as he felt his body arching up towards his own. When the blonde began to near his climax, he bucked his hips to let Roy know, a hand grabbing his erection and pumping it as they got closer and closer.

Before either of them knew it, they were both arching their backs and gripping onto each other tightly, flopping onto the bed in exhaustion. They both panted heavily for a long time, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Roy." They both settled down to go to sleep after Roy leaned over him to turn off their lamp.

"Goodnight my little lovebird. I look forward to waking up to you for the rest of our lives." Ed could only smile at this, giving him a small squeeze as the two slowly fell into a fitful sleep. Who could have known that they would have ended up this way? The only thing Edward could think were words he would always speak to his husband. 'I love you Roy Mustang.'

* * *

Yeah, so it only took five million years but here it is. The final chapter of Oblivious. Yayyyy. Just so you know, it's almost 9k words long.

So, yes. Epilogue. **I will be doing that of fan requests**(if any of my fans still exist). So if you're still around and would like a cute little story of their happily ever after life,** leave it in a review**. I'll get around to it...promise. C:


End file.
